Try, Tries, Trying, Tried
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Menikah tanpa perasaan cinta karena dijodohkan itu sulit, bukan? Luka mengalaminya dan mencoba untuk melewatinya. Karena mau tidak mau ini adalah jalan takdir yang ia pilih. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mencintai calon suaminya. Gakupo. Bintang muda terkenal yang digemari publik. Akankah Luka berhasil mencintai sosok Gakupo? Atau semuanya akan sia-sia saja?
1. Chapter 1

**(!)**

**Disclaimer**

_**Vocaloid **__**© Yamaha Corporation**_

Ini adalah fic pengganti untuk partner sesama author di kelas, _**Uchiha Ry-chan.**_ Yang benar-bener ingin mengintip bagaimana kehidupan Luka dan Gakupo.

Created by _**Akihisa Funabashi**_

_**Mohon maaf jika ada typo.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota itu semakin membuat suasana siang menjadi sedikit suram dan seperti menjelang malam. Matahari benar-benar tidak menampakan sosoknya siang itu. Angin yang berhembus memang tidak begitu kencang, namun aktivitas orang-orang yang saat itu berada di luar sedikit terganggu karena cuaca hari itu.

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda bersinar itu duduk di sebuah sudut bangku café yang di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang langsung menghadirkan pemandangan keadaan diluar sana.

Luka-wanita yang terikat janji setia, mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk seorang pria yang baru saja ia kenal. Pria yang menjadi target atau bisa dibilang korban perjodohan orang tua Luka dengan orang tuanya.

Sebuah _scarf _berwarna hijau kebiruan melilit di lehernya. Sebagai penghangat dirinya di dalam suasana seperti itu. Baju hitam ketat dengan lengan panjang terlihat pas dengan dirinya yang memiliki raut wajah sedikit berkelas namun tenang dan datar.

Ia memasukan sedotan minuman kedalam mulutnya dan menjilatnya. Memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Sambil melakukan aktivitas menunggunya yang sudah berlangsung kurang lebih sekitar 15 menit.

Pandangan Luka beralih ke pintu café sesaat setelah melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia tunggu masuk tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam café. Luka meletakan kembali sedotan itu ke gelas minumannya. Ia mengamati orang itu-yang baru saja masuk kedalam. Ia mengamati segala gerak gerik orang itu, melepas mantelnya dan menentengnya dengan meletakannya pada lengannya. Kemudian orang itu menatap kearahnya-Luka. Ia tersenyum.

"Lama menunggu ya, Luka?" tanya orang itu, rambut hijaunya yang berwarna kebiruan, senada dengan _scarf _yang Luka pakai, kebasahan dan sedikit _lepek_.

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu?" Luka tersenyum miring.

Wanita dihadapannya terkekeh. Ia lalu meletakan mantelnya di sebelah bangku yang ia duduki. Kebetulan bentuk bangku di café itu sedikit memanjang, cukup untuk 3 orang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau memintaku bertemu denganmu?" tanya Luka pada wanita muda dihadapannya. Wajahnya memang lebih muda daripada Luka, namun umur mereka setara.

"Ini, datang ya," wanita itu memberikan sebuah undangan.

Undangan pernikahan.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Len?" tanya Luka sambil mengamati undangan itu.

Wanita dihadapannya itu-Miku tersenyum. Kedua pipinya merona lalu ia mengangguk.

Luka tersenyum membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tersirat di atas kertas undangan itu.

"Menyenangkan sekali ya, bisa menikah dengan pilihanmmu sendiri," gumam Luka.

Bibir Miku yang menyunggingkan senyum kembali berubah datar secara perlahan.

"_Gomennasai_ Luka…," Miku menggenggam tangan kiri Luka yang terletak di atas meja.

Luka menarik tangannya perlahan. Ia jelas tidak mau berbagi kekecewaan dengan sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Miku, sebaiknya kau memesan sesuatu, untuk menghangatkan diri," saran Luka alih-alih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Miku hanya menurut saja, ia sudah tahu persis watak dan sifat Luka.

Akhirnya Miku memutuskan untuk memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir kopi hangat untuknya saja, karena Luka menolak saat Miku menawarkannya untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan keseharianmu, Luka?" tanya Miku sambil mengambil posisi seakan-akan sangat tertarik dengan jawaban Luka nantinya.

Luka tersenyum samar, ia menatap bangku sebelah Miku yang kosong.

"Aku hanya diam di rumah, tidak ada yang harus atau mungkin bisa aku lakukan," ucap Luka.

Ia menenggelamkan gelas _capucinno_-yang telah habis di antara kepalan tangannya_._

"Hmm, kalau begitu kau mau tidak ikut bersamaku, bekerja di sebuah toko bunga?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan berharap akan ada jawaban yang memuaskan meluncur dari bibir Luka.

Luka mengerlingkan matanya kearah Miku, ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya,"

Miku tersenyum. "Biaklah, dan oh iya, suamimu itu bagaimana keadaannya?" Miku mengetahui ketidaknyamanan Luka saat ia membahas masalah ini, namun Luka benar-benar butuh membagi ceritanya dengan Miku.

Luka tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia kembali memandang kearah bangku kosong sebelah Miku.

"Ia seperti biasanya, sibuk dengan kontrak-kontraknya yang masih berjalan," senyuman Luka kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi datar, sembari menyisipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke bagian belakang telinganya, karena terjatuh ke bagian depan. Sedikit mengganggu, menurut Luka.

Miku menggembungkan pipinya, sambil meraih cangkir yang baru saja pelayan berikan padanya.

"_Arigatou…,_"

Sejenak Luka mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela café. Beberapa orang sedang bersiap untuk menyeberang kearah jalan di sisinya. Hujan di luar sana masih sama deras dengan sebelumnya.

"Hmm, apa dia pernah memintamu untuk melakukan _itu?_"

Pertanyaan ambigu Miku disambut dengan keterkejutan Luka sambil menoleh kearahnya.

Semburat pipi keluar di kedua pipi Luka.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Miku,"

Miku terkekeh. "Andaikan saja ada Meiko disini, mungkin dia akan memberikanmu banyak sekali cara-cara untuk…," Miku melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan gerakan jari tangan kanannya menunjukan angka dua dan membuat simbol kutip.

Luka berusaha menyembunyikan semu-semu merahnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju keluar jendela.

.

.

.

Luka mengamati ponselnya sambil merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok ketika bertemu Miku kembali dan pergi ke toko bunga tempat ia _mungkin_ akan bekerja.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya Miku bisa mencapai keinginannya saat SMU dulu. Menikah dengan kekasihnya sejak SMU. Len Kagamine.

Luka sangat menginginkan itu. Sejak dulu, ia bersama kedua teman dekatnya-Miku dan Meiko, selalu membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka saat sudah menikah nantinya.

"_Aku jelas menginginkan dua orang anak, yang satunya mirip denganku dan satunya lagi mirip dengan Len," Miku tersenyum. Diikuti tawa kecil milik Luka dan kikikan Meiko yang membuat Miku menggembungkan pipinya. Berpura-pura kesal._

"_Dasar Miku, lalu kau berniat menjodohkan mereka?" tanya Meiko lagi. Tawanya meledak setelah mengatakan itu. Luka hanya tertawa. Hanya tawa biasa yang tidak seheboh tawa Meiko._

_Miku menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Meiko._

"_Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menjodohkan mereka dengan anak-anak kalian, maka dari itu…," Miku menggantungkan kalimatnya._

"_...kalian harus memiliki anak perempuan atau laki-laki," lanjut Miku dengan kekehannya._

_Meiko dan Luka heran melihat temannya yang satu itu. _

"_Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Miku menghentikan tawanya._

"_Ah tidak, Miku. Menurutku, idemu bagus," ucap Meiko sambil memasang tampang berpikirnya._

_Luka menyeruput minuman yang ada di genggaman kedua tangannya._

_Suasana kantin siang itu memang sudah lumayan sepi. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir, hanya ada beberapa anak yang memang sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler atau les tambahan saat itu, dan ada pula yang memang memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka di sekolah dengan teman-temannya._

Luka tersadar akan lamunannya tentang masa-masa SMU-nya dulu. Suasana mendung masih menyelimuti keadaan di luar. Ia berjalan menuju sudut jendela apartemennya.

Kedua mata Luka menerawang keluar jendela. Mengamati rintik hujan yang sudah sedikit reda.

'_Menjodohkan anak? Sepertinya tidak mungkin…,' _pikirannya melayang pada apa yang telah menimpa dirinya, dijodohkan.

"_Kau akan menikah dengan Gakupo dan kau tidak bisa menolak itu,"_

Masih terngiang perkataan ayahnya saat itu. Luka memang tidak berada pada posisi sedang mencitai seseorang, namun rencana perjodohan itu jelas akan ditolak oleh semua orang yang memang tidak pernah mengenal bagaimana calon suaminya nanti. Meski pada dasarnya _mereka _sama saja_._

Apalagi membayangkan statusnya yang memang sengaja _disembunyikan_ olehnya. Selain pada Meiko, Miku, dan beberapa sanak saudaranya. Luka tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah istri dari seorang Gakupo Kamui. Aktor, penyanyi, dan model laki-laki yang diidolakan banyak orang di luar sana.

Luka tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menikah dengan orang itu. Dan Luka juga tidak tertarik mengumbar statusnya sebagai istri dari Gakupo.

Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

_._

_Drrt drrrt drrrrrt_

_._

Getaran ponsel Luka yang ia letakan di meja ruang tamu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia berjalan meraih ponsel itu lalu membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja sampai.

.

**Miku Hatsune**

_Luka, jangan lupa janji kita besok ya? ^^_

.

Luka kembali menutup ponselnya setelah membalas kilat pesan Miku. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi untuk memecah keheningan di ruangan apartemen itu.

_Gakupo Kamui aktor kebanggaan negeri ini masih bungkam mengenai masalah pribadinya. Dikabarkan sedang terlibat cinta lokasi, Gakupo menolak keras akan kabar itu._

_._

"_Aku benar-benar tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan rekan satu kerjaku,"_

_._

_Fakta ini membuktikan bahwa kemungkinan besar ia sudah memiliki wanita idaman dan ia-._

Luka mematikan televisinya. Ia mendengus sebal. Perasaan risih muncul di benaknya.

Ia tidak begitu nyaman ketika _reality show _sedang membahas Gakupo-suaminya.

Pernikahannya yang terbilang muda memang dihantui banyak kemungkinan akan keretakannya. Belum lagi posisi Gakupo yang memang seorang _bintang._ Bukan tidak mungkin Gakupo akan menceraikannya dan meninggalkannya untuk _partner_ kerjanya yang memang sesama aktris dan lebih sempurna dibandingkan dirinya.

Namun Luka tidak begitu khawatir dengan kemungkinan itu, perasaan lega mungkin akan datang jika itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Toh Luka memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini sebelumnya.

Hanya saja ada satu kemungkinan yang membuatnya takut akan semua ini.

Kemungkinan bahwa Luka mungkin saja jatuh cinta pada Gakupo.

Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuyarkan bayangan-bayangan yang kemungkinan terjadi nantinya itu.

"Baka Luka," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Kegelapan malam mulai datang menghampiri. Keramaian hujan yang datang secara bersamaan sudah tidak terdengar dan terlihat lagi. Hawa dingin mulai memasuki dinding-dinding apartemen Luka dan Gakupo. Mematikan AC tidak membuat hawa dingin itu menghilang.

Televisi yang dibiarkan menyala dan nyala api unggun yang sudah Luka sulut menemaninya di ruangan apartemen itu. Luka merapikan makan malam yang sudah ia buat untuk Gakupo di meja makan. Menatanya agar terlihat sedikit niatan Luka.

"_Tadaima…,_"

Suara khas Gakupo terdengar hingga ke bagian ruang makan.

"_Okaeri…,_" Luka melepaskan celemeknya dan pergi menyambut suaminya dengan raut wajah yang biasa ia lemparkan pada Gakupo.

Dilihatnya pria itu-Gakupo sedang membuka mantelnya dan meletakannya pada gantungan mantel yang terletak di sudut ruang tamu.

Gakupo menoleh merasakan kehadiran Luka yang datang menyambutnya.

"Ah, Luka," Gakupo menghampiri Luka sambil membuka kancing lengan kemejanya.

"_Nani?_"

Gakupo mengamati Luka. "Sebaiknya kita makan malam," ucap Gakupo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luka dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sementara Luka berjalan menghampiri gantungan mantel, lalu mengambil mantel yang baru saja Gakupo gantungkan, berniat untuk mencucinya.

"Makan malam dulu, Luka," ucap Gakupo yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Luka mengangguk, setelah meletakan mantel itu di atas mesin cuci, Luka duduk di kursi meja makan yang membuat posisinya berhadapan dengan Gakupo.

"_Ittadakimasu…,_"

"_Ittadakimasu…," _

Seketika mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesunyian di meja makan.

Sesekali Gakupo melirik Luka yang menyantap makanannya, lalu kembali fokus dengan makanannya.

Luka yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Gakupo.

Namun didapatinya pria itu asik dengan makanannya.

Luka meneguk air mineral yang sudah disiapkannya. Lalu merapikan piring sisa makanannya dan menumpuk mangkok-mangkok yang digunakannya untuk makan dengan piring-piring lauk yang sudah kosong.

Pria di seberangnya sepertinya juga telah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Lalu meneguk air yang ada dihadapannya.

"Makananmu makin lezat saja," ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

Luka melirik Gakupo dan tersenyum miring. "Benarkah? Bagus lah kalau begitu," ucap Luka sambil mengangkat bekas peralatan makannya.

"Eh tunggu," Gakupo menggeser kursi makan lalu bangkit menghampiri Luka.

"Karena kau sudah memasakan makan malam untuk ku, aku yang akan mencuci piring-piring ini," ucapnya lagi sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

Luka mengamati Gakupo dari ujung kaki sampai kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah, dan satu lagi, aku memasak untuk kita berdua, bukan hanya untukmu," Luka tersenyum sinis. Namun bagi Gakupo itu justru senyum nakal yang pertama kali Luka berikan semenjak hari mereka bertemu. Pertama kalinya.

"Hhhh baiklah, kau sebaiknya tidur lebih cepat," ucap Gakupo.

Luka menyerahkan tumpukan pekerjaannya pada Gakupo lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Luka melirik kearah suaminya. Ia tersenyum memandangi pria itu sibuk menata bekas peralatan makan itu di sebelah keran wastafle cuci piring.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur bermodel _dress _yang menjuntai sepanjang betisnya. Luka mengecek aktivitas apa yang sedang Gakupo lakukan di ruang tamu.

Perlahan ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu. Gakupo tampak sedang berhadapan dengan lembaran-lembaran _skenario_ yang sepertinya akan ia lakukan pada saat ia syuting salah satu program hiburan nanti.

"Mau aku buatkan teh?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Luka.

Gakupo menoleh. Ia menaikan posisi kacamatanya yang sudah turun.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Luka sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari yang ia tanya, Luka membuatkan teh hangat untuk menemani suaminya itu menghafal skenario.

Saat sedang menyendokkan beberapa gula untuk teh Gakupo. Luka terdiam sejenak, membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika ia benar-benar menikahi Gakupo karena perasaan cinta dan begitupula dengan Gakupo.

Perlahan perasaan tidak menentu datang mencerca Luka. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan batin berkecamuk di pikiran Luka.

.

_Apakah bisa seorang Luka mencintai pria yang kini menjadi suaminya tanpai perasaan apapun saat menikah?_

.

Luka menepis pemikirannya dan kembali melanjutkan menyiapkan teh untuk Gakupo.

Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menghampiri Gakupo yang masih asik dengan lembaran-lembaran yang harus ia hafal.

"Ini, aku mungkin tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini, jadi aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu-,"

"Terima kasih," Gakupo merebut cangkir teh itu dari tangan Luka lalu meminumnya.

Luka mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ia masih diam di tempat.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa tidur," ucap Gakupo.

Luka hanya menurut dan berjalan meninggalkan sosok pria itu tenggelam dengan pekerjaan menghafalnya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus jendela besar yang terbingkai di salah satu sisi tembok kamar. Hangat sinar matahari seakan menggambarkan suasana rindu sang surya menyinari kota itu karena hari sebelumnya tak sempat menampakkan dirinya.

Luka bergegas bertemu dengan Miku di tempat yang sebelumnya sudah mereka sepakati.

Setelah memastikan pintu apartemen terkunci rapat, Luka melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tersebut.

Lorong gedung apartemen terlihat bersinar karena sinar matahari yang menembus masuk melewati jendela lorong. Luka memandangi kearah luar. Birunya langit membuat sudut-sudut di bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

.

_I want to fly well~_

_I want to fly well~_

_Tobi kata bo shiranai dake~_

_._

Luka melirik ponselnya.

"Gakupo…,"

Luka sedikit menyudutkan dirinya di sudut lorong.

"_Kau ada dimana sekarang?_" tanya Gakupo. Suaranya terdengar sedikit ricuh karena mungkin ia sedang berada di tengah keramaian.

"Lorong apartemen, ada apa?" Luka balik bertanya.

"_Maaf ya tadi aku tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu, aku harus berang-,_"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Luka kilat. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift.

"_Hn. Baguslah kalau begitu,_" ucap Gakupo. Suaranya sedikit tenang.

Luka hanya tersenyum mendengar suara pria itu.

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Aku harus masuk lift, nanti akan ku telfon lagi," ucap Luka sambil mematikan ponselnya tanpa persetujuan dari suara di seberang.

Luka menarik nafas sambil meletakan ponselnya ke saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

Setelah lift menunjukan telah tiba di lantai dasar, Luka buru-buru keluar.

Ia melihat beberapa orang dengan kamera dan peralatan wartawan serta jurnalis sedang berunding di _lobby_. Ia buru-buru berjalan keluar gedung apartemen. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya.

"Permisi nona," ucap orang itu. Luka menoleh. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya pada orang itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka dengan tetap tenang.

"Apa benar Gakupo Kamui tinggal di salah satu kamar apartemen gedung ini?" tanya orang itu.

Dapat di terka bahwa orang itu adalah seorang wartawan. Luka buru-buru menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu, tuan," Luka bergegas berjalan meninggalkan orang itu.

Wartawan itu mendesah. Berharap sercercah informasi dapat ia tahu dari sosok Luka yang sebenarnya adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan besar yang ia cari.

Wartawan itu sedikit curiga dengan gerak gerik Luka yang terlalu terburu-buru.

Luka menarik napas lega. Ia berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bus tujuannya.

Sebenarnya Gakupo sudah menawarkan fasilitas supir dan mobil untuknya, namun Luka lebih memilih hidup seperti biasanya, sebelum ia bertemu dengan sosok Gakupo yang pada dasarnya bisa memberikannya apa saja.

.

.

.

Suasana toko bunga itu terlihat nyaman, kecil seperti toko bunga biasanya, namun toko itu bukan toko yang berada di pinggiran kota, toko itu sedikit terpencil namun banyak pengunjung yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan toko bunga itu. Halaman toko tersebut dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tertanam rapi. Tidak heran banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang mampir sekaligus membantu dalam kegiatan menyuburkan bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Bagaimana Luka? Tempatnya bagus kan? Aku sudah mengatakan ini semua pada atasanku, dan hari kerjamu sama," ucap Miku sambil meletakan tasnya di atas meja kasir.

"Dengan semudah itu kah?" tanya Luka.

Miku mengagguk. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau istri dari…,"

Luka meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"…tentu saja tidak! Lagipula atasanku itu pria, mana mungkin ia…,"

Luka terkekeh. Ia memandangi sekeliling ruangan toko itu. Tersusun rapi dan terlihat cantik dengan cat wallpaper toko yang terkesan kalem, warnyanya tersusun dari garis _horizontal_ berwarna putih dengan latar warna _cream._

"Ah iya, hari ini dia akan berkunjung, untuk itulah…," ucap Miku.

"Eh iya, Miku, hari pernikahanmu kan tinggal 4 hari lagi, kau masih belum mau cuti?" tanya Luka sambil menyentuh beberapa bunga yang terletak di pot.

Miku menggembungkan pipinya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Ini adalah hari terakhirku, Kaito-san bilang, aku harus bisa membimbingmu untuk bekerja di toko ini, sehingga dia juga tidak akan khawatir ketika tidak sedang jadwalnya berkunjung ke toko jika kau yang bekerja," jelas Miku.

Luka dapat merasakan atmosfir bahagia yang menyelimuti diri Miku. Luka tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya yang satu itu.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membersihkan toko itu sebelum jam buka.

Suara motor membuat Luka dan Miku menoleh keluar toko. Sebuah motor berhenti di depan toko tersebut. Seorang yang baru saja turun itu melepas helmnya dan warna biru gelap tersibak dari dalam sana. Rambut pria itu sedikit berantakan akibat helm yang baru saja ia lepas.

"Itu dia Kaito-san," Miku meletakan pot yang sedang ia lap. Luka mengamati Miku menghampiri orang itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya ketika sudah ada di dalam.

Terlihat Miku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pria itu. Lalu entah apa yang Miku katakan, pria itu menoleh kearah Luka.

Luka hanya bisa mengerlingkan matanya kearah lain. Sedikit malu jika ia ketahuan mengamati pria itu sejak tadi.

"Ini dia, Luka Ka-,"

Luka buru-buru menyipitkan matanya.

"Maksudku Megurine Luka," ucap Miku sambil mempersilahkan atasannya itu menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Luka.

Luka menjabat tangan pria itu ragu-ragu.

"Kaito Shion, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apa saja, lagipula kita seumuran," ucap Kaito—pria dengan rambut biru itu.

Luka sedikit risih, entah mengapa semenjak menikah dengan Gakupo, ia jadi ragu untuk berhadapan dengan pria lain selain dengan suaminya. Kecuali saudara dan keluarganya tentunya.

"Aaa, aku akan meletakan jaket dan helmku di belakang," Kaito buru-buru menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang memang dibangun untuk ruangan karyawan.

Miku tersenyum puas. Namun setelah melihat raut wajah Luka. Perasaan bersalah mulai datang.

"Luka, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Miku sambil merangkul lengan Luka.

Luka menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku mau meletakan ini dulu," Luka melangkah dan meletakan sebuah pot bunga kecil ke tempat sebelumnya ia mengambil pot tersebut.

.

.

.

Televisi di ruangan itu diletakan untuk menghibur para pengunjung yang datang serta untuk mengatasi kebosanan bagi para karyawan yang sedang berjaga saat tidak ada pengunjung.

Pengunjung hari itu cukup ramai, sehingga membuat Miku dan Luka sedikit kewalahan. Karena kebetulan bulan itu adalah bulan dimana banyak orang yang berziarah ke makam-makam.

Luka dan Miku berlalu lalang melayani pembeli yang meminta tolong untuk mencampurkan rangkaian bunga yang mereka inginkan. Sementara Kaito membantu mereka dengan ikut turun tangan sebagai penjaga kasir.

"Kalau saja Rin-chan ada disini," ucap Miku.

Luka melirik Miku, sembari merangkai bunga yang salah satu pembelinya pesan.

"Dia karyawan yang biasa membantuku, hari ini dia absen karena harus pergi ke luar kota, menjenguk makam ibunya," jelas Miku setelah melihat tatapan penasaran yang Luka pasang.

Luka hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Setelah setengah jam kemudian, toko kembali sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang mampir untuk melihat-lihat atau membeli bunga yang memang sudah dipajang didalam toko.

"Jadi, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kaito sambil menyeruput gelas berisi minuman soda.

"Apartemen Emerald," jawab Luka singkat.

Kaito terbelalak. "Oh ya? Mengapa kau masih bekerja sampingan dengan status yang astaga, apartemen itu kan banyak ditinggali oleh orang-orang ternama," ucap Kaito sedikit tersentak.

Luka sedikit terdiam. Ia tersenyum. "Keberuntunganku," jawabnya singkat.

Kaito hanya mengangguk meng-oh-kan. Karena ia merasa Luka mulai tidak nyaman saat ia mulai bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

Miku yang menyadari kecanggungan tersebut langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Luka tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, yang selalu siaga ketika ia memang merasa dirinya sudah mulai tidak nyaman dengan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Oh iya, hari ini sepertinya aku akan menutup toko lebih cepat," ucap Kaito sambil meneguk lagi minumannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

Kaito menoleh kearah Luka sebelum ia menjelaskan tentang alasannya menutup toko bunga lebih awal.

"Aku harus pergi ke makam ibuku," ucap Kaito.

"Eh? Tapi aku dan Luka kan masih berjaga, kau bisa menitipkannya pada kami, benar kan Luka?" Miku menyenggol sikut Luka dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala Luka.

"Benarkah? Baiklah," Kaito tersenyum kearah Miku lalu berganti menoleh kearah Luka.

Suasana hangat menyelimuti toko bunga itu, sinar matahari siang itu benar-benar membuat bunga itu terlihat bersinar.

.

.

.

Gakupo duduk sambil berserah diri kepada _stylist_ dan orang yang sedang mendandaninya. Hari itu daftar pemotretan yang dijalani Gakupo sangat padat. Beberapa syuting juga sudah menantinya setelah pemotretan-pemotretan ini selesai.

"Gakupo-kun!" panggil sebuah suara. Gakupo melihat sosok yang memanggilnya hanya dengan melirikan mata ke sudutnya.

"Ada apa Gumi?" tanya Gakupo sambil tetap fokus agar tidak mendapat protes dari orang-orang yang saat ini sedang merubahnya menjadi model.

Gadis itu—Gumi, duduk di kursi sebelah Gakupo. Mengamati pria itu dengan tatapan puas. Dapat dirasakan bahwa gadis itu telah terpesona dengan pesona yang memang disajikan dalam diri Gakupo.

Rambutnya yang dibiarkan panjang dengan paduan tubuh yang perofessional, tidak terlalu berotot namun tetap terlihat atletis, membuatnya terlihat seperti pria yang nyaris mendekati pernyataan sempurna.

Warna bola matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya membuatnya terlihat sedikit seperti wanita, namun tetap saja, cantik dalam diri Gakupo adalah tampan di mata idola-idolanya.

"Hari ini kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Gumi sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakan di atas pahanya.

Gakupo diam sejenak. Setelah orang-orang yang mendandaninya selesai, ia menoleh kearah Gumi.

Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat Gumi tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf," Gakupo bangkit dari duduknya menuju tempat ia akan mengganti pakaiannya.

Gumi mendesah. Ia mencengkram tangan Gakupo. Namun buru-buru ditepis oleh pria itu, menyadari betapa berharganya dirinya saat ini, hanya untuk Luka.

"Huh, kasar sekali sih!" Gumi menghentakkan kakinya.

Gakupo hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil mencari pakaian yang saat itu harus ia kenakan.

"Ayolah," mohon Gumi. Gakupo tetap menggeleng.

Gumi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi semangat dalam dirinya tidak mau berhenti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu hari ini," ucap Gumi.

Gakupo terdiam. Ia menoleh kearah Gumi. Ingin sekali ia menyuruh Gumi untuk pergi, namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyakiti hati wanita.

Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan emosi.

"Gakupo! Kemarilah," panggil sebuah suara.

Gakupo menarik napas lalu meninggalkan Gumi sendirian di tempat dimana ia berdiri.

Senyum tipis namun terlihat sedikit memuaskan tercoreng di wajah Gumi.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Hari itu Miku dan Luka terpaksa pulang sedikit larut karena harus merapikan toko terlebih dahulu dan hanya berdua saja.

"Astaga, Miku! Aku lupa, aku tidak tahu hari ini Gakupo pulang pukul berapa, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Luka sedikit cemas. Ia buru-buru mengobrak abrik isi tasnya, mencari ponsel.

Miku hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, jadi kau sudah mulai peduli padanya, ya?" tanya Miku.

Luka melotot. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Namun melanjutkannya kembali setelah memberi tatapan tajam dan membuat Miku berhenti tertawa.

"Aku sudah memikirkan untuk berusaha mencintai orang itu," ucap Luka perlahan sambil menggenggam ponselnya.

Miku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. Ia tahu persis sosok Luka saat ini memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya itu.

Luka bergegas menelpon Gakupo sebelum pemikiran lain melintas dibenaknya. Namun pemikiran itu justru lebih cepat datang.

"_Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, tapi dia memang tidak pernah mengabariku jika sudah pulang,_" Luka kembali menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

Luka menggeleng pelan. Ia akhirnya kembali membantuk Miku membereskan potongan-potongan sampah plastik yang biasa digunakan untuk membungkus bunga.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, kedua wanita itu bergegas meninggalkan toko bunga itu.

"Besok kau akan bekerja kesini sendiri, tidak apa kan?" tanya Miku.

Luka sedikit ragu. Namun ia menepis perasaan ragunya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Miku membalasnya dengan senyum lega.

Mereka berdua berpisah di sebuah pertigaan tempat Miku memberhentikan taksi.

Jalan menuju toko bunga tempat mereka bekerja memang berada di pinggiran kota. Namun tempatnya sedikit terpencil.

Luka memandangi sekelilingnya. Banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, ditambah lagi orang-orang yang memang masih berkeliaran di sana. Luka berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju halte bus.

Suasana malam itu dingin seperti biasanya. Luka memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket. Ia berdiri di sebuah halte. Lumayan banyak orang yang ada di sana. Karena sekarang memang bertepatan dengan berakhirnya jam kerja karyawan-karyawan.

Luka memandangi sekelilingnya dan terpaku pada sebuah spanduk besar. Disana terpampangfoto Gakupo setengah badan dengan wajah khasnya dan produk parfum yang memang sedang dipasarkan.

Ia tersenyum memandangi wajah Gakupo. Perasaan bangga sedikit terbelesit.

Ia benar-benar masih memikirkan takdir yang membawanya bertemu dengan Gakupo dan membuatnya terikat sebuah janji yang tidak pantas untuk diingkari pada akhirnya.

Karena semua janji memang bersifat begitu, _kan?_

Bus yang ditunggu Luka datang, ia buru-buru masuk untuk mendapatkan jatah pulang cepat saat itu. Tidak dapat dibayangkan jika Gakupo harus menunggu Luka pulang untuk dapat masuk ke apartemennya. Karena Gakupo memang terbiasa meninggalkan kunci duplikatnya di rumah. Mempercayakan segalanya pada Luka.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran sekali, dia itu menjalin hubungan apa dengan Gumi," ucap salah seorang penumpang yang saat itu duduk di sebelah tempat Luka berdiri.

"Ah iya, gosip mereka sudah menyebar luas, tapi aku masih tidak yakin dengan keberadaan hubungan khusus yang mereka punya," ucap salah seorangnya lagi.

Luka sedikit tercekat mendengar itu semua. Ia menghela napas. Menyadari betapa beruntungnya dirinya. Namun ia masih belum yakin jika perasaan inilah yang disebut cinta.

Setelah sampai di halte yang berada di depan wilayah apartemennya, Luka turun dan mengamati sekeliling.

Udara malam semakin merasuk ke tulang-tulangnya. Luka mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan rasa dingin yang menyerangnya.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju gedung apartemen.

Keinginan untuk memiliki rumah sendiri masih takut ia utarakan pada Gakupo. Ditambah lagi kini keberadaan Gakupo mudah sekali dilacak oleh para wartawan. _Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa Luka adalah istirnya?_

Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Di dalam benaknya, ia selalu bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ia akan terus menyembunyikan statusnya? Sementara Gakupo sejak awal sama sekali tidak keberatan jika semua orang mengetahui status Luka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Luka bergetar.

.

_Drrt drrrrt drrrtt_

.

Luka membuka ponselnya.

.

**Gakupo**

_Hari ini aku pulang sedikit larut, sebaiknya jgn menungguku utk makan malam._

_Gomennasai~_

.

Luka menghela napas. Ia sedikit merasakan perasaan kecewa lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju gedung apartemen.

"_Apa iya aku mulai mengkhawatirkan dia?" _

Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Setelah yang ditunggu terlaksana, buru-buru Luka masuk ke dalam lift.

.

.

.

Luka memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Sinar lampu meja yang hanya menjadi sumber penerang saat itu membuat Luka beranga-angan.

Di sebelahnya kini sudah ada pria yang seumur hidup _mungkin_ akan menemani hidupnya. Pria dengan kategori mendekati sempurna. Namun perasaan tidak dapat membohongi kenyataan, Luka belum mencintai orang itu, entah nantinya ia bisa mencintainya atau selamanya ia akan hidup dengan dihantui rasa bersalah dan patuh terhadap orang tuanya. Kalimat yang menguatkan Luka sampai saat ini adalah kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya. Bahwa semua laki-laki di dunia ini sama saja.

Luka sebenarnya tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini, namun yang membuatnya penasaran sampai sekarang adalah, persetujuan Gakupo untuk menikah dengannya, bahkan dulu saat pertama orang tua mereka saling memperkenalkan mereka. Dan Luka tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu adalah Gakupo Kamui.

_Suasana rumah keluarga Megurine saat itu sedikit dipenuhi keramaian. Beberapa mobil terparkir di halaman rumahnya yang lumayan luas. Suasana suka cita menyelimuti rumah itu, hanya saja…_

"_Luka, kau tidak merasa terpaksa kan, nak?" tanya ibunda Luka sambil memakaikan sebuah kimono berwarna merah muda._

"_Kalaupun aku terpaksa, ini semua tetap akan terjadi, kan?" Luka tersenyum. Namun ibunya tetap bisa melihat raut wajah kekecewaan di bibir Luka._

"_Semua laki-laki sama saja, Luka… Disamping itu, kau belum pernah dekat dengan seorang laki-laki kan?" tanya ibunda Luka yang kini sudah berpindah dan memasangkan sabuk atau obi pada pinggang Luka._

"_Hn," Luka mencoba untuk tenggelam dalam kesunyian agar tidak banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat pikirannya berubah._

_Menyukai laki-laki? Sampai sejauh ini mungkin Luka belum menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah pernah menyukai laki-laki. Kagum, tepatnya._

"Kau belum tidur?" panggil suara di sebelah Luka. Gakupo tampak memunggungi Luka, namun matanya belum benar-benar terpejam.

Lamunan Luka membuyar. Ia tidak menoleh namun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya pria di sebelahnyalah yang memutuskan untuk membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia dan Luka sama-sama dalam posisi memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada lembut yang bersahabat.

Luka kembali menggeleng. Ia menarik selimutnya sedikit keatas. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Kau masih merasa terpaksa, bukan? 3 bulan bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencintai seseorang dengan cara terpaksa," kalimat pria itu membuat Luka menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya. Ia memandangi Gakupo dari samping. Entah apa yang membuat jantungnya terpompa, namun itu membuat perasaan Luka sedikit gugup. Ia menyadari kini sudah berada satu ranjang dengan pria penuh pesona itu.

"Tidak apa, mungkin sulit untukmu menerima ini-,"

"Mengapa sulit untukku dan tidak sulit untukmu?" Luka membalikan pernyataan Gakupo menjadi pertanyaan yang membuat pria itu terdiam sejenak. Senyuman tersungging dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Tidurlah," Gakupo memutar kembali posisinya menjadi memunggungi Luka.

Luka mendengus sebal.

"_Oyasumi hime-chan,_" bisik Gakupo.

Luka terdiam. Salam tidur Gakupo membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

Akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk memunggungi punggung Gakupo dan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberi tahu ini..," Luka menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Hn?" Gakupo merespon tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"..aku sudah bekerja di sebuah toko bunga, tidak apa, _kan?_" perasaan ragu mulai muncul dalam benak Luka.

"Hn…," perasaan khawatir muncul dalam diri Gakupo. "..asalkan kau tidak kelelahan nantinya,"

Luka menghela napas lega. "_Hai. Arigatou,_"

Tidak ada balasan dari Gakupo. Sepertinya pria itu sudah terlelap. Luka tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap bunga-bunga mimpinya malam ini tidak membuatnya cemas.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Luka menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gakupo dan juga dirinya. Hari itu ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dua buah piring yang tertata dengan masing-masing sebuah _omellette _di atasnya.

Tirai-tirai di ruang makan dibiarkan terbuka agar sinar matahari pagi itu masuk dan menerangi ruangan tersebut. Hangatnya yang terasa sampai kedalam membuat Luka bersemangat melakukan aktivitasnya. Suara langkah Gakupo yang keluar dari kamar sudah terdengar.

"_Ohayou,_" sapa Luka sambil membersihkan bagian bawah celemek yang ia makan.

Gakupo terdiam. Ia memandangi meja makan dan Luka secara bergantian.

"Pagi sekali kau bangun," ucap Gakupo sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Luka melepas celemeknya dan menggantungkannya ke sebuah paku di sebelah sebuah lukisan yang menghias ruang makan itu.

"Jangan remehkan aku," balas Luka. "Lagipula aku ini sudah mendapat pekerjaan, jadi…,"

Luka terdiam. Menunggu Gakupo keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyikat giginya.

"..aku harus bisa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan ini semua untukmu," pipi Luka sedikit merona. Rasa hangatnya matahari yang dirasakan tubuhnya semakin hangat setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Hn.. Bagus…," Gakupo duduk dan bersiap menyantap sarapannya. Menunggu Luka duduk dan bersiap untuk sarapan bersama.

"Ittadakimasu," ucap mereka bersamaan, lalu menggigit kecil potongan roti setelah sebelumnya bertukar pandangan.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu benar-benar _super _hangat. _Mood_ pasangan itu benar-benar sedang bagus, ditambah dengan suasana pagi yang memang mendukung mereka untuk memiliki mood yang tepat.

"Luka,"

Luka menoleh kearah Gakupo yang sepertinya sudah selesai menyantap sarapannya. Dan kini baru saja meletakan gelas susu yang baru diteguknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah?"

Luka nyaris tersedak. Namun buru-buru ia menyambar gelas susunya.

"Hn. Ada, tapi jika kau nyaman tinggal di sini, tak masalah," ia meletakan kembali gelas susunya.

"Aku lebih menginginkan banyak privasi, tempat ini terlalu umum untuk kehidupan kita,"

"…ma-maksudku aku takut jika tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang mengetahui tentang kita," Gakupo buru-buru menjelaskan kalimatnya setelah melihat semburat merah timbul di pipi Luka setelah mendengar kata privasi.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Luka sedikit menundukan kepalanya, sementara Gakupo menopang dagu mengamati sosok wanita dihadapannya.

"Ti-tidak masalah," ucap Luka.

Gakupo tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang kerja nanti, aku akan mencari tempat untuk kita nanti,"

Lagi-lagi pipi Luka merona. Wajah Luka terlihat lebih manis karena sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk ke ruangan itu. Senyuman yang membingkai wajahnya benar-benar sepadan.

Luka bergegas merapikan bekas sarapannya bersama Gakupo. Dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja pagi ini.

.

.

.

Terusan panjang selutut berwarna kuning dengan motif polkadot putih terlihat cocok dengan tubuh Luka. Meski sebenarnya wanita itu cocok untuk setiap busana yang ia kenakan, karena tubuhnya memang ideal bagai model.

Model.

Semenjak SMU, Luka dikenal sebagai gadis sampul suatu majalah, ia tidak pernah menyadari bakatnya dalam berpose di depan kamera. Namu kedua orang tua Luka tidak menyetujui karir Luka dalam bidang model.

Sedikit rambut yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya dijepit kearah belakang. Mempermanis Luka dengan jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna putih itu yang digunakan untuk menjepit rambutnya.

Luka merapikan lipatan-lipatan yang sudah terlihat merusak terusan bajunya itu. Ia mengamati pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Lalu tersenyum setelah mengamati ia cukup pantas bersanding dengan pria seperti Gakupo. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas, rona pipinya kembali terlihat. Luka beranjak dari hadapan cermin dan bergegas berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

"_Apa dia sudah berangkat?_" pikir Luka sambil memeriksa sekeliling kamar apartemennya. Mencari sosok Gakupo yang terakhir ia lihat berada di ruang tamu.

"_Sepertinya sudah….,_"

Luka menutup pintu kamar apartemennya dan menguncinya. Setelah pasti terkunci rapat, ia bergegas menuju lift. Namun ia mengenali sosok yang sedang berdiri di sebelah pintu lift.

"_Eeeeh?_"

Sosok pria itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Luka. Jaket dengan bulu-bulu yang mengelilingi bagian lehernya dan kacamata hitam yang dikenakan pria itu tidak membuat Luka tak mengenalinya.

"Aku ingin tahu tempat kerjamu," ucap pria itu.

Luka tersentak. Mengingat statusnya yang masih dirahasiakan sebagai istri Gakupo. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Gakupo barusan.

"Aku tidak akan terlambat kerja, percayalah," ucap Gakupo lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Luka.

Luka hanya menurut saja dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift.

Gugup yang Luka rasakan sepertinya tertebak oleh pria di sebelahnya itu. Genggaman tangannya sedikit ia longgarkan. Membuat Luka menoleh kearahnya.

Pada saat itu mereka benar-benar beruntung karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ingin menyembunyikan segalanya tentangku?"

Sedikit menusuk. Kalimat pertanyaan yang Gakupo lontarkan pada Luka barusan membuat wanita itu melirikan matanya kesana dan kemari. Mencari jawaban yang tepat. Lebih tepatnya jawaban sebenarnya.

.

_Ting_

.

Pintu lift terbuka. Seorang karyawan apartemen masuk dan tersenyum melihat Gakupo. Kedua orang itu membalas senyum sang karyawan.

Setelah pintu lift kembali tertutup, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka sampai ke lantai dasar. Gakupo mengerti keadaan itu, dimana Luka memang tidak mau membicarakan hal-hal pribadinya di hadapan orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya-sang karyawan.

Luka menghentikan langkahnya di depan lift. Memandangi sosok Gakupo yang berjalan lebih depan darinya. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Usaha untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat terus ia pikirkan. Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Luka memandangi sekeliling. Sosok Gakupo menghilang. Helaan napas lega keluar dalam dirinya.

Sepertinya Gakupo mengerti dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencananya. Tapi tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah Luka muncul kembali. Dimana peperangan pendapat antara batinnya yang bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai istri Gakupo.

"_Baka..,_"

Luka meneruskan langkahnya dan berlari keluar gedung apartemen. Mencari sosok Gakupo ke sekeliling. Namun nihil. Hanya ada beberapa deret mobil yang terparkir.

Suasana pagi itu kembali dingin. Ya, dingin baginya dan mungkin Gakupo, atau hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan dinginnya pagi itu. Bertolak belakang dengan keadaan sebenarnya, dimana matahari bersinar terang di atas kepalanya dan menyinari langkah-langkahnya menuju tempat kerja.

Suasana ramai yang memang menjadi keseharian kota itu terlihat seperti biasa. Lalu lalang kendaraan sudah terlihat wajar seperti kota-kota pada umumnya.

Antrian di halte bus dan orang-orang yang keluar masuk dari bangunan sebuah toko seperti kota-kota sewajarnya terlihat pada hari itu, dan pada tiap harinya tentunya.

Luka berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman toko bunga. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sebuah motor terparkir seperti sebelumnya di halaman toko itu. Motor dari sang pemilik toko, Kaito Shion.

"_Irrashai-,_" kalimat Kaito terhenti setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk. Ia menghentikan aktivitas memotretnya.

"Ah, Luka-san, kau rupanya," ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Luka tersenyum dan membungkuk. Ia memandangi sekeliling toko.

"Kau sudah tahu Miku absen kan? Jadi kemungkinan kau-,"

Luka membungkuk lagi, menandakan dirinya sudah tahu segala sesuatu yang baru saja akan Kaito katakan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, mulailah," ucap Kaito sambil kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan kamera yang ia gunakan untuk memotret keadaan taman dari dalam toko.

Luka meletakan tasnya di kursi sebuah ruangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk semua karyawan yang bekerja di toko bunga itu. Lalu mengenakan celemek yang memang diperuntukan untuk penanda bahwa itu adalah seragam karyawan toko bunga tersebut.

Setelah mengikatkan celemak itu di pinggangnya cukup kencang, Luka menarik bagian ujung bawah celemek itu agar tidak terlipat dan terlihat rapi. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu. Memulai hari kerjanya yang kedua.

Ia memeriksa sebuah pot berisikan bunga mawar berwarna putih. Sebelumnya, ia menoleh kearah Kaito yang asik dengan kameranya. Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan pot mawar itu. Ia menyemprotkan air yang memang biasa digunakan untuk membuat tanaman mawar itu subur. Lalu membawa pot mawar itu ke sudut dekat jendela toko. Deretan pot lain yang terletak di bagian luar jendela terlihat manis. Luka mengamati mereka dengan senyum manisnya. Kaito mengarahkan kamera kearah Luka dan memotretnya. Ia memotretnya berkali-kali, sehingga setiap gerakan yang Luka lakukan tertangkap oleh kameranya.

Merasa sedang dijadikan objek foto, Luka menoleh kearah Kaito. Memandang Kaito dengan tatapan _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

Kaito hanya tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Sambil menunjukan kameranya.

Luka hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. Tidak terlewatkan, Kaito kembali mengabadikan momen itu kedalam bentuk foto.

Luka hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Kaito kembali mengambil gambar Luka.

Luka berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kaito mundur beberapa langkah, berniat kabur. Namun niatannya diurungkan karena tiba-tiba seorang pengunjung datang.

.

.

.

.

**Miku Hatsune**

_Bagaimana hari kerjamu? ^^_

.

Luka tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya. Ia membalas pesan Miku dengan jawaban yang mungkin memang dinantikan setiap orang yang mengirimkan pesan macam itu pada Luka.

.

S_ending…_

.

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Luka melepas celemek kerjanya. Jam kerjanya sudah berakhir. Ia lalu menghampiri Kaito yang saat itu sedang berhadapan dengan laptopnya.

Kaito sedang memasukan hasil fotonya ke _personal computer_ nya. Hari itu Luka dan Kaito sudah semakin akrab, layaknya atasan dan bawahan seperti biasanya.

"Wah, kau berbakat jadi model," ucap Kaito.

Tiba-tiba perasaan sesak menyergap Luka. Ia terdiam mematung memandangi hasil jepretan Kaito tentang gambar dirinya. Kaito menyadari akan kesunyian yang datang ke mereka.

Ia melirik Luka yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Masih dalam posisi duduk, Kaito membalikan tubuhnya. Mengamati wajah Luka yang sepertinya tertunduk, namun pandangan matanya melirik kearah gambar dirinya yang Kaito buka di laptop.

"Maaf, apa aku…,"

Luka duduk di sebuah sofa yang memang tersedia di ruangan itu. Ia menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Kaito. Tentang masa muda dan segala sesuatu yang pernah ia lakukan dan bersangkutan dengan dunia model.

Kaito mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Eh, begitu ya…,"

Luka tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan kembali melihat gambarnya di laptop Kaito.

"Aku berniat menjadikan fotomu untuk spanduk toko," ucap Kaito sambil mengarahkan kursornya dan memutar-mutarnya di sekitar foto Luka.

Luka tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah,"

"Benarkah?" mata Kaito membulat.

Luka mengangguk mantap. Mungkin ayah dan ibunya tidak keberatan jika ia menjadi model dari tempat kerjanya, lagipula Gakupo memang sudah menyetujui rencana pekerjaan ini.

"Oh iya, lusa nanti Miku akan menikah, bukan?" tanya Kaito sambil melanjutkan acara memeriksa hasil-hasil jepretannya di laptop.

Luka mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri sudah menikah?" tanya Kaito. Luka tersentak. Ia tersenyum gugup. Sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya menutupi semua ini, akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Kaito.

"Aku sudah menikah,"

Dapat terlihat perasaan menyesal Kaito dengan cara membuang nafasnya barusan. Luka terkekeh. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sayang sekali,"

Pipi Luka perlahan merona. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaito di bawahnya.

"Suamimu pasti beruntung bisa menikah denganmu," ucap Kaito.

Luka tertawa kecil. Rona di pipinya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, di mata Kaito saat itu.

Luka dan Kaito tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku kira sebaliknya," pernyataan Luka di sela-sela tawanya membuat tawa Kaito berhenti.

"Memangnya siapa suamimu?"

Luka terdiam sejenak. Meredakan tawanya. Ia gugup dan bimbang. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kaito. "Nanti kau akan tahu, aku pulang dulu ya," ucap Luka.

Kaito mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menahan Luka pulang dan memanggilnya.

"Aku antar," ucap Kaito.

Luka tersenyum, ia menggeleng pelan dan melambaikan tangan pada Kaito.

Kaito bangkit dan mengantar Luka sampai ke pintu depan toko.

"Ja~," Kaito melambaikan tangannya kearah Luka dan tersenyum mengamati setiap langkah Luka meninggalkan toko itu.

Suasana di luar yang semakin sore membuat Kaito buru-buru merapikan tokonya dan menutup tokonya. Pengunjung hari itu tidak begitu ramai, suatu keberuntungan bagi Kaito karena hanya ada Luka dan dirinya yang bisa jadi akan kewalahan jika pengunjung toko ramai seperti hari sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Luka berjalan menelusuri jalan seperti kemarin, ia mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya. Suasana hatinya sedikit berubah saat berbincang-bincang dengan Kaito. Ia tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan dan merasakan ia menemukan seorang lagi teman yang bisa ia percaya seperti Miku dan Meiko.

.

_I want to fly well~_

_I want to fly well~_

_Tobi kata bo shiranai dake~_

.

Luka membuka ponselnya.

"_Kau dimana?_" tanya suara di seberang.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang," ucap Luka sambil membenarkan posisi tasnya yang melorot dari bahunya.

"_Baguslah, tadi pagi kau tidak mengenakan jaket, kan? Cepatlah pulang,_" ucap suara di sebernag lagi.

Luka tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"_Oh iya, sepertinya aku ada kontrak keluar kota, syuting serialku kali ini di tempat lain,_"

Luka terdiam. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan dirumah," ucapnya sembari mematikan ponselnya. Sedikit perasaan kesal menyapu suasana hatinya. Senyumnya yang sebelumnya terlihat puas kini memudar. Ia menghela nafas dan duduk di sebuah tempat duduk di depan sebuah toko. Memandang sekeliling dan mencari objek untuk menghiburnya. Suasana ramai masih terasa di sana, sore bukanlah penghalang bagi orang-orang di sana untuk merasa lelah. Namun kali ini Luka merasa lemas yang membuatnya malas untuk pulang.

.

_I want to fly well~_

_I want to fly well~_

_Tobi kata bo shiranai dake~_

.

_**Gakupo's calling…**_

.

Luka mendengus. Ia sudah pernah memikirkan resiko menikah dengan orang seperti Gakupo. Karena itu ia tidak pernah ingin memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang bisa jadi sesibuk ini, seperti Gakupo. Namun takdirnya berkata lain.

Luka mengangkat kembali panggilan dari Gakupo.

"_Kau ada dimana?_" tanya suara di seberang.

Luka menghela napas. "Sudahlah, aku akan pulang, aku tahu jalan ke apartemen,"

Gakupo terdengar sedang terkekeh di seberang sana.

"_Cepat beri tahu posisimu, aku akan menunjukan rumah baru kita,_" ucap suara di seberang sana.

Jantung Luka berdetak kencang. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Perasaan gundahnya segera tertepis oleh rasa penasarannya. Lalu ia memberi tahu dimana Gakupo dapat menjemputnya dan bergegas menuju tempat itu.

Sebuah café. Lebih tepatnya Luka hanya menunggu di depan café itu. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan masih tetap terlihat tenang. Sebuah mobil sedan _sport _berwarna hitam dengan berbagai modifikasi yang memang sudah banyak membuat mobil itu berubah dari sosok mobil yang semula mmebuat Luka menghela nafas. Ia sedikit lega orang yang ditunggu datang.

Beberapa orang sesekali memastikan mobil itu adalah milik Gakupo. Luka buru-buru menghampiri mobil itu dan bergegas masuk.

"Siap?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka tersenyum miring dan mengangguk mantap. Lalu mobil itu melaju kembali dan menarik perhatian banyak orang yang melihatnya.

"Sepertinya mereka menyadari keberadaan kita," ucap Gakupo dengan senyuman khasnya namun tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Tentu saja, kita ini kan manusia!" Luka tertawa sinis.

Gakupo melirik sebentar sosok Luka di sebelahnya. "Kau lucu,"

"Kau baru menyadarinya, huh?"

Gakupo dan Luka tertawa bersama. Suasana perlahan menjadi tenang dan hangat.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang dindingnya nyaris dipenuhi dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang cukup besar. Rumah tanpa pagar itu terlihat simple dan menarik. Garasi dan halaman parkir mobil yang terletak lebih rendah dari rumah itu membuat rumah itu terlihat unik. Sebuah pohon tinggi berdiri kokoh di sudut halaman parkir mobil. Sebuah tangga kecil menuju halaman rumah membuat rumah itu terlihat seperti kerajaan kecil.

"Luka, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka masih terpukau dengan keahlian Gakupo dalam memilih rumah untuk mereka.

Ia memandangi sekelilingnya. Lalu berjalan mendahului Gakupo memasuki halaman rumah mereka. Halaman itu cukup luas, beberapa batu disusun untuk jalan menuju pintu utama. Sementara di sekitarnya terhampar rerumputan hijau yang memukau. Tatanan halaman itu sangat bagus jika ditambahkan bunga-bunga yang nantinya akan dirawat sendiri. Bayang-bayang rumah itu di masa depan sudah terbayang di kepala Luka. Gakupo berdiri di belakang Luka, ikut mengamati suasana halaman rumah itu.

"Ini hebat," gumam Luka. Senyumnya terlihat sangat puas, jarang sekali Luka memperlihatkan senyum seperti itu. Gakupo terkesima melihat senyum langka yang Luka tunjukan saat ini. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat memotret ekspresi Luka.

Bertepatan dengan ekspresi Luka yang berubah bingung menoleh kearah Gakupo, Gakupo menekan tombol kamera ponselnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luka.

Gakupo tertawa melihat hasil potretnya sendiri, wajah Luka benar-benar terlihat sangat bingung di sana.

Luka mendengus. Ia berniat menghapus foto itu. Namun buru-buru dicegah Gakupo.

"Ini untuk _wallpaper_ku. Enak saja," Gakupo buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya.

Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ia senang melihat tingkah Gakupo yang berusaha keras mempertahankan gambarnya.

_Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?_

_._

Senja sore itu mereka lewati di rumah baru mereka. Luka berdiri di hadapan sebuah jendela besar di lantai dua yang menyajikan pemandangan halaman rumah yang indah. Halaman rumah mereka dibatasi pagar yang terbuat dari susunan batu yang sudah diaduk dalam semen dan pada akhirnya membentuk pagar.

Sepasang tangan melingkar dari belakang secara tiba-tiba di pinggang Luka. Luka dapat melihat pantulan bayangan Gakupo dari kaca jendela dihadapannya. Luka sedikit tersentak. Perasaan gugup itu kembali datang, rona merah di wajahnya muncul. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mau tahu alasanku menerima perjodohan kita?" bisik Gakupo. Nafasnya terasa dari belakang tengkuk Luka. Luka merasa ngeri namun entah mengapa jantungnya seperti melompat-lompat saat itu.

"Aku ini teman masa kecilmu, kau ingat?" bisik Gakupo lagi. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Luka. Luka hanya bisa diam dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, toh mereka memang suami istri, _kan?_

"Teman masa kecilku kan banyak, _baka_…," Luka menyentuh tangan yang sedang melingkar di perutnya.

"Si bodoh yang suka merebut mainanmu, bonekamu, lolipopmu," ucap Gakupo.

Luka tersentak. Ia ingat betul sosok kecil yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu. Ia memang belum tahu siapa namanya, namun orang tuanya selalu berkungjung ke rumah Luka dan berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orang tua Luka. Luka bahkan belum tahu siapa nama anak nakal itu.

"Jadi itu kau!" Luka melepas pelukan Gakupo dan membalikan badannya.

Gakupo tertawa melihat wajah Luka yang sebelumnya gugup berubah menjadi seperti nenek-nenek yang sedang mendapati cucunya berbuat nakal.

"Diam!" Luka membungkam mulut Gakupo. Ia membulatkan matanya dan memandang sepasang mata violet dihadapannya. Perlahan pergelangan tangan Gakupo menyentuh tangan Luka yang membungkam mulutnya. Luka seperti terbius oleh mata yang menusuk tajam matanya.

Perlahan Gakupo mulai mendekat. Luka tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau seperti nenek-nenek," bisik Gakupo saat wajahnya sudah berhadapan dengan telinga kiri Luka.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

_Awal yang aneh, ngerasa nggak sih? Author sangat merasakannya. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya author menemukan masalah yang pas supaya pasangan ini punya konflik panas #ambigu._

_Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~_


	2. Chapter 2

**(!)**

**Disclaimer**

_**Vocaloid **__**© Yamaha Corporation**_

Ini adalah fic pengganti untuk partner sesama author di kelas, _**Uchiha**__** Ry-chan**__**.**_ Yang benar-benar in gin mengintip bagaimana kehidupan Luka dan Gakupo.

Created by _**Akihisa Funabashi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Rumah yang Gakupo pilih untuk tempat tinggalnya bersama Luka benar-benar cocok dengan selera Luka. Salah satu keinginan Luka dalam menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga sudah terpenuhi. Perasaan aneh mulai muncul dalam benak Luka disaat Gakupo ada di sampingnya maupun di saat Gakupo tidak ada di sampingnya. _

.

.

.

Malam itu Luka mengemasi pakaiannya untuk dibawa ke rumah barunya bersama Gakupo. Gakupo pun tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Namun tujuannya berbeda dengan tujuan Luka. Kontrak Gakupo selama 2 minggu sudah disetujui oleh Luka. Gakupo akan pergi selama 2 minggu ke luar kota mulai besok. Ia harus menjalani syuting serial barunya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu," Luka berhenti melakukan aktivitas berkemasnya. Lebih tepatnya sudah selesai melakukan itu semua, ia menutup risleting kopernya.

Gakupo berhenti mengemasi pakaiannya. Ia menatap kearah istrinya.

"Lusa nanti Miku akan menikah," Luka menghela napas.

Gakupo membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Sayang sekali…," desah Gakupo.

Luka mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaian Gakupo yang masih tersisa. Untuk ia bawa ke rumah baru mereka.

Suasana kembali hening. Gakupo mengamati pergerakan Luka yang mondar mandir meletakan pakaiannya di atas kasur. Berat rasanya meninggalkan Luka sendirian di rumah. Apalagi Luka benar-benar harus mengurus rumah sendirian nantinya.

"Kira-kira kapan ya waktu yang tepat untuk mengumumkan bahwa aku memiliki istri yang sempurna sepertimu?" kalimat yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir suaminya itu membuat Luka mematung. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya sudah berubah merah. Gakupo tersenyum. Ia kembali melakukan aktivitas berkemasnya. Setelah tersadar, Luka kembali meletakan tumpukan pakaian ke kasur, dan tentunya milik Gakupo yang besok akan ia pindahkan ke lemari barunya di rumah baru mereka.

Lemari.

"Astaga," Luka tersentak. Membuat pria di sebelahnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Rumah itu bahkan belum memiliki _furniture _sama sekali," Luka terhempas di kasur. Ia terduduk lemas.

Gakupo terkekeh, masih dalam aktivitas berkemasnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa kurir untuk meletakan barang-barang _rumah tangga _itu besok," jelasnya.

Luka menghela napas lega. Ia melirik kearah Gakupo yang masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Luka.

"Ah iya, cobalah untuk mencintaiku," jawab Gakupo singkat.

.

.

.

Taburan bunga mengiringi kepergian pengantin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil pengantinnya. Riuh keramaian dengan dipenuhi perasaan sukacita menyelimuti kebahagiaan yang terasa di lingkungan sekitar gereja. Luka berdiri melambaikan tangan kearah mobil pengantin yang baru saja meninggalkan halaman gereja, mobil pengantin Miku dan Len.

Hari itu Luka dan Meiko memang diundang secara pribadi ke acara pernikahan Miku dan Len di gereja, serta resepsinya yang akan diadakan pada malam harinya.

Balutan gaun putih selutut dengan lengan yang menutupi bagian bahu sampai sikut membuat Luka terlihat dewasa. Rambutnya yang dibuat seperti konde itu dihias oleh beberapa hiasan rambut yang terbuat dari emas putih. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu stiletto yang berwarna senada dengan gaun Luka.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kanan Luka.

"Akhirnya Miku-chan kita…," wanita dengan rambut merah kecokelatan itu—Meiko menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

Luka tersenyum menahan haru bahagia sambil masih menatap lurus kearah mobil yang kini sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke gedung, membantu ibunda Miku mempersiapkan semuanya," ucap Meiko.

Luka mengangguk dan berbalik mengikuti Meiko menuju mobilnya. Mereka akan menyusul rombongan keluarga Miku yang lain menuju gedung tempat pesta pernikahan Miku akan digelar.

Iring-iringan rombongan mobil dan motor yang dikendarai oleh keluarga dan saudara-saudara dekat Miku melaju menuju gedung pesta pernikahan. Beberapa memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Mempersiapkan semuanya. Termasuk Luka. Karena Meiko juga sangat ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Meiko mengantar Luka pulang.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Meiko memecah keheningan di perjalanan menuju rumah Luka.

Luka melirik kearah Meiko dengan tatapan bingung. "Hn?"

Meiko tertawa. Namun ia buru-buru menghentikan tawanya, takut-takut hal itu dapat mengganggu konsentrasi menyetirnya yang belum lama ini baru saja ia kuasai.

"Keahlian Gakupo dalam…," Meiko melirik sekilas kearah Luka dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luka mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil.

"Kau ini,"

Meiko hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lugu Luka dalam menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Mobil Meiko berhenti di halaman parkir rumah Luka. Luka bergegas turun dari mobil Meiko.

Meiko menyusul Luka dan berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Ia melirik sekeliling rumah Luka, benar-benar rumah yang ideal menurutnya. Lingkungannya yang cukup sepi sangat cocok untuk Luka yang memang dari dulu suka menenangkan diri ke tempat yang tidak ramai.

"Ayo masuklah," Luka membukakan pintunya. Lalu menutupnya kembali setelah Meiko sudah melangkahkan kaki dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Pandangan Meiko tertuju pada segala sudut yang berada di rumah itu. Lorong kecil menuju ruang tamu terlihat sangat manis. Ditata dengan beberapa balok marmer yang diatasnya diletakan sebuah pot dengan pohon bonsai kecil mainan.

"Kau pandai menata rumah ya," puji Meiko sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa di ruang tamu. Sementara lawan bicaranya masih terus berjalan menuju dapur. Dan kembali secepatnya dengan membawa sebotol minuman dan sebuah gelas untuk sang tamu.

Setelah itu Luka berjalan menuju lantai dua-kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap datang ke pesta pernikahan Miku.

.

"_Ah iya, cobalah untuk mencintaiku,"_

.

Perkataan Gakupo malam itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Luka. Galau tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Baru beberapa hari Gakupo meninggalkannya, ia sudah ingin sekali mendengar suara khasnya itu. Luka mengambil sebuah gaun yang bermodel ketat pada bagian dada hingga pinggang dan sedikit melebar pada bagian atas paha ke bagian bawah. Bagian bawah gaun itu terjatuh dan terlihat sangat indah. Sedangkan bagian atasnya seperti baju-paju bertema _shanghai _dengan kerah yang mencapai leher namun tanpa lengan.

Gaun merah itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan rambut Luka saat wanita itu mencobanya di depan cermin dengan meletakan gaun itu sejajar dengan tubuhnya.

Luka tersenyum melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan gaun itu pada pesta malam nanti.

.

.

.

.

**Gakupo**

_Jangan lupa sarapan, nona!_

.

Luka tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya. Pagi ini terasa menjadi lebih cerah. Luka bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya.

Sinar matahari tidak terlihat begitu terang pagi ini. Seperti sedang bersembunyi di balik awan.

Luka membereskan tempat tidurnya dan bergegas mandi.

Untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, bekerja di toko bunga.

Hari itu kemungkinan karyawan lain selain Miku sudah kembali, untuk menggantikan Miku membantu Luka.

Seorang gadis manis dan lincah dengan rambut kuning kepirangan sedang menyirami tanaman-tanaman di bagian luar toko bunga, gadis itu terlihat begitu riang bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

"Permisi," Luka melangkah masuk, membiarkan gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan sedikit terkejut.

"Eh…," Rin melirik spanduk yang tetempel di depan toko bunga. Ia menatap spanduk itu bergantian dengan sosok Luka yang baru saja datang. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat kemiripan Luka dengan gambar wanita yang ada di spanduk itu.

Luka hanya melotot heran. Ia juga sedikit terkejut dengan gambar dirinya yang menjadi spanduk selamat datang dan penanda toko bunga itu.

"Kaito-nii! Kaito-nii!" Rin memanggil Kaito setengah berteriak, namun pandangannya masih tertuju kearah Luka. Luka hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kaito keluar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia memandangi Rin yang sedikit kebingungan dan heran.

Luka hanya mengangkat bahunya saat Kaito memberi pandangan _apa yang baru saja terjadi?_ padanya.

"Nii-san, dia ini model spandukmu, _kan?_" Rin menunjuk Luka. Ia sedikit heran dengan keberadaan Luka.

Luka masih terdiam di tempatnya. Setelah mencerna ekspresi Rin, Kaito tertawa.

"Ini adalah teman Miku yang diceritakan padamu lewat _e-mail_ beberapa hari yang lalu, kau ingat?" Kaito tersenyum hangat pada Rin. Luka melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Rin. Lalu menawarkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Rin.

"Luka-san _desu, douzo yoroshiku,_" Luka tersenyum.

Rin dengan ragu menjabat tangan Luka. Senyumnya masih diliputi perasaan terkejut.

Luka tidak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Rin yang membuatnya gemas.

"Ah, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di dalam," ucap Kaito.

Luka mengangguk. Sementara Rin masih terdiam di tempatnya dan baru saja menyadari keterpakuannya melihat Luka.

Saat itu jam masih menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Toko Kaito masih terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa ekor kupu-kupu yang memang setiap pagi terbang di sekitar toko bunga itu.

"Jadi kau teman Miku, ya…," Rin menganggu mengerti. Lalu meneguk cangkir cokelat hangat yang Kaito buatkan untuknya, Luka, dan Kaito sendiri. Untuk mengawali semangat pagi mereka.

"_Hai, soudesu_," Luka mengangguk pelan sambil menggenggam segelas cokelat hangat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau lebih sempurna dari yang kubayangkan," Rin membulatkan matanya, membuat dirinya benar-benar terlihat _kawaii._

Pipi Luka bersemu merah. Membuat dirinya semakin mempesona bagi Rin. Karena pada saat itu juga Rin masih memperhatikan Luka dengan menopang dagunya pada meja tempat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang saat itu.

Luka tersenyum membalas tatapan Rin yang membuatnya cukup tersipu dan tersanjung.

"Ah, baiklah, gadis-gadis, sepertinya kita harus bersiap-siap membuka toko," sela Kaito sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan menenteng cangkir cokelat jatahnya yang sudah habis.

Rin tertawa mendengar panggilan Kaito pada mereka berdua.

"Aku merasa sedang dalam serial tv _Charlie's Angels_, tahu?" Rin bangkit dan membawa cangkir cokelatnya, meninggalkan Kaito yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, mengamati Rin dengan bingung. Luka mengeluarkan tawanya melihat tingkah kedua teman barunya.

"Kenapa kau?" Kaito melotot berpura-pura kesal pada Luka.

_Pagi yang hangat…_

.

.

.

Toko ditutup pukul empat sore. Pengunjung hari itu tidak terlalu membuat Kaito, Rin, dan Luka merasa puas. Tidak seperti hari biasanya. Namun mereka tetap bersemangat mengakhiri kerja hari itu.

"Luka-san, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Rin sambil berdiri di sebelah Luka yang sedang merapikan isi tasnya.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu tepatnya hanya jalan menuju kesana yang aku tahu," jelas Luka sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis berambut kuning pirang itu.

"Eh? Bukankah kau tinggal di apartemen Emerald?" Kaito mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Luka terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjelaskannya pada kedua orang di depannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, sebaiknya kalian berkunjung ke rumahku, suamiku sedang pergi ke luar kota," ucap Luka. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Kaito dan Rin. Agar pada akhirnya nanti mereka tidak akan salah sangka dengan statusnya.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh berkunjung?" Rin membulatkan matanya. Senyum bergairah terpancar dari wajahnya. Sementara Kaito mendesah. Ia tertunduk lemas.

"Ada apa?" Luka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kaito.

"Hari ini Kaiko memintaku untuk pulang cepat, agar bisa membuatkan eskrim untuknya," ucap Kaito sambil terlihat menyesal.

"Lain kali saja kalau begitu," Luka tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau aku berkunjung hari ini tidak apa kan, Luka-san?" tanya Rin, masih dengan senyum semangatnya. Rona pipi di wajahnya membuatnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

Luka mencubit kedua pipinya. "Tentu saja, Rin-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akhirnya pada hari itu Luka resmi berencana membongkar statusnya pada Rin. Entah mengapa rasa percayanya mudah sekali timbul pada Rin. Dan juga Kaito tentunya.

Sore itu, Luka dan Rin berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan wanita yang membuat mereka hanyut dalam keakraban. Layaknya seorang kakak dan adik yang sedang berbagi cerita hidup mereka.

"Suamimu itu pasti orang yang sangat sibuk sekali ya, Luka-san..," Rin mengamati wajah Luka yang menunjukan senyum persetujuan dengan pernyataannya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat memiliki rumah tangga seperti kau dan Miku," ucap Rin sambil beralih memandang kearah kursi tempat duduk seberang.

Luka menoleh kearah Rin. "Benarkah? Bebas justru lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

Rin balas memandang Luka. "Aku justru ingin diperhatikan oleh orang yang menyayangiku, seperti suamimu itu Luka-san,"

Luka terdiam. _"Suamiku? Gakupo?"_

"Maksudku bukan suamimu secara _harafiah, _tapi pengertian suami itu," tawa kecil Rin memecah keheningan. Luka ikut menyumbangkan tawanya. Betapa butuh waktu lama ia mencerna perkataan Rin barusan.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai,"

Luka dan Rin turun di sebuah halte bus yang terletak di dekat sebuah jajaran rumah-rumah yang terlihat jarang berpenghuni. Beberapa rumah memang terlihat berpenghuni, namun jarak antara rumah satu dengan yang lainnya membuatnya sedikit terlihat… Sepi.

Rin mengamati sekelilingnya. Terpukau dengan beberapa kemewahan gaya minimalis rumah-rumah yang berdiri kokoh di sekelilingnya.

Luka berjalan lebih depan dibandingkan Rin. Sementara Rin masih asik dengan dunianya.

Luka menoleh kearah Rin. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menggandeng tangan gadis itu, benar-benar terlihat sangat bersahabat, namun kali ini seperti ibu dan anaknya, karena Rin yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahu Luka.

Pipi Rin merona. Ia benar-benar merasa senang memiliki teman baru seperti Luka.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Namun rumah itu terletak lebih tinggi dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang-halaman parkir rumah Luka.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Rin kagum. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut melihat rumah Luka yang cukup unik baginya.

Luka mengangguk. Lalu mengajak Rin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sementara Rin yang berjalan-jalan memandangi isi sekeliling ruang tamu, Luka membuatkan minuman untuk teman barunya itu.

Rin berhenti di hadapan sebuah foto. Foto pernikahan Luka dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sangat familiar. Sepertinya orang itu sering terlihat dimana-mana.

Rin memikirkan sejenak apakah ia mengenal orang itu atau bukan. Ia terdiam. Memastikan bahwa pemikirannya benar atau sebaliknya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Rin-chan," Luka meletakan nampan dengan sebuah gelas di atasnya. Lalu melirik kearah Rin yang berdiri mengamati sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang tertempel pada suatu sudut dinding ruang tamu di sebelah jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan halaman luar.

Luka menghela napas lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Rin.

"Ng, Luka-san, apa ini…,"

Luka tersenyum memandangi foto itu. Gambar dimana dirinya dan Gakupo berdiri di depan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang berbentuk seperti gapura mini dan dihiasi bunga mawar putih dan merah. Sementara Gakupo sedang merangkulnya, dan Luka menggenggam buket mawar pernikahan. Benar-benar pasangan serasi.

"Kau mengenalnya, Rin-chan?"

Rin masih terdiam. Ragu akan pemikirannya yang benar atau salah.

"Ini mirip Gakupo Kamui… Kau tahu kan, Luka-san?" Rin masih terpaku mengamati gambar itu.

Luka tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Anggukan Luka terlihat dari sudut mata Rin, spontan gadis ceria itu menoleh kearah Luka.

"APA?" Rin membalikan tubuhnya, mengamati Luka dari bawah hingga atas. Lalu bergantian mengamati gambar pernikahan itu. Seperti keterkejutannya melihat Luka dan gambar wanita pada spanduk yang terletak di depan toko.

Luka tertawa melihat tingkah Rin. Ia merangkul Rin dan mengajaknya duduk. Lalu memulai cerita panjangnya yang ia ringkas menjadi sebuah cerita yang membuat Rin berhasil menganga mendengarnya.

"Ja-jadi se-selama ini…," Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lebih tepatnya berusaha membuyarkan kekagetannya.

Luka menganggu sambil tersenyum.

Rin tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak menyangka kini sedang berada di rumah seorang bintang yang namanya sudah cukup besar di dunia _entertainment._

"Tapi kenapa ka menyembunyikannya?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Luka terdiam sejenak. Senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum menyesal.

"Entahlah, mungkin mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi," jawab Luka mantap. Berharap semoga saja yang baru saja dikatakannya menjadi keputusan yang tepat.

"Tapi tenang, Luka-san, aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun, sampai semuanya keluar dari mulutmu sendiri," Rin buru-buru meminum gelas berisi minuman segar yang sudah Luka sajikan untuknya.

Luka tersenyum mengamati Rin. Rasa cemas dan menyesal secara tiba-tiba hilang.

Di luar sana, senja sudah berubah menjadi malam. Bunyi jangkrik yang sudah terdengar menambah hawa dingin dan sepi keadaan sekitar rumah Luka.

"Kau yakin akan mengantarku sampai halte?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Luka.

Luka mengangguk. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan belajar mengendarai mobil," ucapnya. Rin terkekeh. Ia menggandeng lengan Luka selama perjalanan menuju halte. Hanya diterangi lampu-lampu yang ada di pinggir jalan, kedua gadis itu berjalan menelusuri keheningan malam menuju halte bus.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari setelah pernikahannya, Miku kembali masuk kerja. Kali ini karyawan toko bunga berkumpul lengkap. Begitu juga dengan Kaito yang kini setiap hari rajin mengunjungi toko bunga untuk mengawasinya dan juga memperhatikan aktivitas Luka, berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba Luka dengan tidak sengaja menunjukan ekspresi langkahnya.

Saat itu Kaito telah mengetahui siapakah orang beruntung yang sudah mendapatkan Luka, dan itu semua berkat Rin-yang tentunya sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Luka untuk memberi tahu Kaito tentang dirinya.

Hari itu toko bunga juga cukup ramai dan membuat semuanya terlihat sibuk. Karena sebentar lagi musim semi akan berakhir. Banyak pengunjung yang memesan rangkaian bunga untuk pribadi atau kepentingan lain.

Menjelang sore, barulah toko bunga mereka sepi.

"Jangan kapok datang kemari ya," ucap Rin. Pengunjung yang baru saja ia layani terkekeh mendengar ucapan Rin. Begitupula Rin sendiri. Setelah mengantar pengunjung tersebut keluar toko, Rin kembali ke dalam dan bergabung dengan Luka, Miku, dan Kaito.

"Keuntungan hari ini lumayan ya," Miku duduk di sebelah Luka yang sedang bersandar merilekskan diri di sofa.

"_Hai,_ ini semua mungkin berkat spanduk baru yang aku letakan di luar,"

Luka melirik kearah Kaito yang baru saja mengutarakan kalimat itu. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, menyimbolkan lambang damai atau_ peace._

"Kapan suamimu pulang?" tanya Miku sambil memijat-mijat lengan kanan Luka yang terjuntai lemah di sebelahnya. Pandangan Luka kembali mengamati langit-langit ruangan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin seminggu lagi," jawab Luka singkat. Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Benar-beanr tidak terasa.

"Aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya di album pertamanya itu," Rin ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di hadapan meja kerja Kaito.

Luka hanya tertawa kecil.

.

_I want to fly well~_

_I want to fly well~_

_Tobi kata bo shiranai dake~_

.

Ponsel Luka berbunyi, membuat sang pemilik meraihnya dari dalam tasnya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia buru-buru membuka ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi… Dare desuka?_" Luka menunggu sahutan dari suara di seberang.

"_Moshi-moshi, Gakupo dakedo,_" ucap suara di seberang yang membuat Luka tersentak dan membelalakan matanya. Miku, Rin, dan Kaito hanya bingung mengamatinya.

Luka memberi isyarat untuk keluar dan pulang terlebih dahulu.

Kaito hanya mengangguk. Sementara Rin dan Miku melambaikan tangannya pada Luka, yang juga membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Ah, _gomen,_ aku tidak melihat siapa yang menghubungiku," Luka berjalan keluar dari toko bunga sembari tetap berkomunikasi dengan orang yang sudah ia rindukan itu.

Sebentar. Ia rindukan. Luka terdiam. Pikirannya terbang mencari makna dari apa yang baru saja dideskripsikan.

_Rindukan?_

Ia berjalan pelan menuju ujung gang.

"Luka_, daijobou ka?_" panggilan dari seberang membuat Luka tersadar. Pipinya merona merah. Entah karena hawa dingin yang datang atau karena orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di ponsel saat ini.

"_Hai, gomennasai,_" jawab Luka. Memberi tanda bahwa dirinya masih terjaga dalam obrolan itu.

"_Bagus, bagaimana keadaan disana?_" tanya Gakupo dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat. Membuat Luka menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Seperti biasa, kau sendiri?"

"_Ah, sama sepertimu, hanya saja aku sangat merindukanmu, terutama masakanmu itu,_"

_Blush._

Wajah Luka memerah sempurna. Ia menggigit jari kelingkingnya yang lentik. Menahan kegugupan yang terasa dalam dirinya.

"Kau ini.. Memangnya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Luka. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang Gakupo lakukan di sana.

Gakupo terdengar menghela napas. Luka menebak-nebak ekspresi apa yang Gakupo tunjukan di sana. "_Tidak menyenangkan, dan tidak membosankan,_"

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, pikir Luka. "Tidak memuaskan," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Luka. Detik berikutnya ia terlihat salting dan gugup. Pandangannya terarah ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, karena jika ada, mungkin Luka terlihat seperti orang aneh.

"_Apa maksudmu? Kau merindukanku, huh?_"

Kontan pipi Luka memerah. Karena memang sejak awal pipinya sudah berubah menjadi seperti lobster yang baru saja pelayan restoran sajikan untuk pemesannya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Luka pelan. Perasaannya sedikit terharu saat mengatakan itu. Setengah dirinya ingin sekali Gakupo berada di sisinya, namun setengahnya lagi masih bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia rasakan. Suasana yang menjelang malam itu membuat Luka sedikit tersentuh. Bunyi napas Gakupo di seberang sana membuatnya ingin sekali melihat bagaimana rupa dari orang itu saat ini.

"_Ah, begitu ya.. Kau ini, jangan malu untuk mengakuinya, aku ini kan suamimu,_" Gakupo memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kata _suamimu_.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Luka menjadi tidak menentu. Senang karena Gakupo mengatakan hal itu, namun terasa sedih saat mendengar volume bicaranya yang mengecil.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan beberapa temanku tentang status kita…," ucap Luka namun ia terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…hanya pada Rin dan Kaito, rekan kerjaku," sambungnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba perasaan sesak dirasakan oleh Gakupo. Mendengar nama Kaito tentunya membuatnya berpikir bahwa Kaito adalah seorang pria. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pikiran-pikiran buruknya.

"_Benarkah? Baguslah. Kapan kau akan siap menghadapi kenyataan ini?_" tanya Gakupo. Suaranya terdengar lebih serak dari sebelumnya.

Luka menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di bawah sebuah sinar lampu jalanan.

Hening.

"Aku sudah menerima ini, apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan jika tiba-tiba aku mengaku sebagai istrimu?" Luka memecah keheningan.

"…lebih baik aku membiarkan semua ini terkuak secara bertahap," lanjut Luka.

Kehingan kembali menemani percakapan mereka. Hanya hembusan napas dari masing-masing makhluk ciptaan tuhan itu yang saling berlomba.

"_Kalau begitu…,_" Gakupo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Luka menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"_Aishiteru..,_" Gakupo mengatakan itu dengan cepat.

Luka terkejut. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Namun tidak yakin perkataan itu terdengar dari mulut Gakupo.

"_Nani?_ Apa yang kau katakan?" Luka tersenyum, menunggu kalimat itu terdengar lagi dari mulut Gakupo.

Gakupo menghela napas.

"_Aku baru saja mengatakan oishii untuk makanan yang baru aku makan,_" Gakupo terkekeh.

Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendesah pelan. Mengingat bagaimana watak Gakupo jika sudah diajak membicarakan sesuatu yang serius seperti ini, Luka lebih memilih meng'iya'kan segala sesuatu yang Gakupo katakan.

"_Eh, kau kesal ya?_"

Luka diam saja. Ia berakting marah.

"_Luka? Hime-sama…?_"

Hanya keheningan yang membalas sapaan Gakupo. Namun terdengar bunyi berisik bus yang mungkin sedang melewati tempat Luka berada saat ini.

"_Kau kesal ya, Luka?_"

Luka tersenyum jahil. Ia membiarkan ponselnya digenggamannya dan berjalan menuju halte. Membiarkan Gakupo berbicara pada tangannya.

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu bicara lagi,_" ucap Gakupo menunggu jawaban dari Luka yang mungkin sedang berusaha menghilangkan kekesalannya. Perasaan menyesal mulai datang ke dalam dada Gakupo.

"_LUKAAA! AISHITERU!_"

Teriakan sia-sia yang baru saja Gakupo utarakan membuat Luka meletakan kembali ponselnya di sisi telinga kirinya.

"_LUKA? KAU MENDENGARKU?_" tanya suara Gakupo lagi. Ia sepertinya benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Masalah sepele, jangan terlalu di besar-besarkan," ucap Luka tenang. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, menghentikan sebuah taksi yang sedang melaju.

Ia memutuskan untuk naik taksi agar pembicaraannya dengan Gakupo tidak terputus.

"_Kau ini! Aku serius, aishiteru Luka..,_" suara Gakupo melembut.

Luka terkekeh mendengarnya. Gakupo memang biasa terlihat mengatakan itu pada lawan mainnya dalam sebuah film maupun acara serial.

"Aku tidak yakin," Luka tersenyum kecil. Ia mengamati keadaan diluar taksi. Lampu-lampu gedung yang menghiasi indahnya malam membuatnya terasa tenang, ditambah dengan suara Gakupo di seberang sana.

"_Apa aku harus pergi ke sana untuk meyakinkanmu?_" tanya Gakupo.

Luka berpikir sejenak. Ia tertawa. "Tidak perlu, kau tidak mungkin sampai ke sini malam ini, _kan?_"

Gakupo tersenyum di seberang sana. Ia menghela napas. "_Kau merindukanku, kan? Sudah terbukti…,_"

Skakmat.

Luka diam. Ia hanya membiarkan Gakupo mendengar napasnya yang terasa sangat jelas.

"_Kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja sampai kesana tengah malam nanti,_" ucap Gakupo. Terdengar sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Luka tersenyum.

Baru saja akan menolak, tiba-tiba ponsel Luka mati.

_**.**_

_**Low Battery…!**_

_**.**_

"Ah..," Luka menutup ponselnya. Perasaan gelisah menghantuinya.

Khawati akan Gakupo yang menganggapnya menyetujui tawaran Gakupo. Meski sebenarnya Luka merasa senang jika itu terjadi.

"Luka? Halo? Luka? Kau mendengarku?" Gakupo mulai cemas. Ia memukul-mukul ponselnya dengan tangan kananya.

"Astaga, kenapa dia?" Gakupo beranjak dari duduknya dan menyambar jaketnya.

Sementara Luka baru saja membayar tarif taksinya. Ia lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah karena hawa dingin malam itu mulai terasa menusuk tulangnya.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumah terkunci, Luka memutuskan untuk membuah minuman hangat untuknya. Namun sebelumnya ia memilih untuk membasuh tubuhnya agar tidak terasa lengket akibat bekerja seharian ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di halaman parkir rumah Luka dan Gakupo. Mobil Gakupo terparkir asal di sana. Ia bergegas masuk ke halaman depan rumahnya. Memeriksa keadaan Luka baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Ia tidak bisa memeriksa keadaan Luka karena tirai jendela rumah yang sepertinya sudah terutup rapat. Tidak menyisakan celah untuknya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Luka lagi.

Di dalam kamar, Luka terpejam dan berbaring dengan nyenyak. Ponselnya yang tersambung dengan pengisi daya baterai berbunyi.

Luka menggeliat. Karena nada deringnya yang terus menerus memanggilnya.

"Astaga…," ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja riasnya. Tempat dimana ponselnya ia letakan sembari mengisi daya baterainya.

Luka mencabut kabel pengisi dayanya dan menjawab telpon dari Gakupo. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya tentunya, karena saat itu keadaan Luka benar-benar tenggelam dalam kantuk.

"_Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?_" tanya suara di seberang.

Luka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya dari kantuk yang menyerang.

"_Kau ada dirumah, kan? Aku sudah ada di halaman depan, keluarlah,_" ucap Gakupo lagi.

Luka spontan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Berharap Gakupo hanya mengeluarkan leluconnya. Luka melirik jam di ponselnya sembari berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

.

**01:07**

.

Luka terbelalak. Namun karena kecerobohannya, ia justru terkilir dan terjatuh saat menginjak sebuah anak tangga.

.

_**BUG!**_

.

Gakupo tersentak. Ia kembali berusaha mengintip dari jendela ruang tamu mereka. Tentunya masih dalam posisinya yang menunggu Luka membukakan pintunya. Ia mulai mondar-mandir tidak sabar.

Luka berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Kakinya terkilir, namun ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tembok. Memastikan bahwa Gakupo benar-benar ada di luar atau tidak.

Luka membuka kunci pintunya.

Matanya membulat setelah benar-benar melihat sosok Gakupo dengan kaos panjang polos berwarna abu-abu dan celana putih serta sandal selopnya berdiri di hadapannya.

Luka mengusap-usap matanya tidak percaya.

"Ini benar aku," ucap sosok Gakupo.

Luka melongo. Ia tidak habis pikir Gakupo benar-benar ada di sana—dihadapannya.

"Kau ini kenapa mematikan ponsel di saat seperti itu? Membuatku khawatir, tahu?" lanjut Gakupo lagi.

Luka tersenyum. Tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu, sementara tangan kirinya mempersilahkan Gakupo masuk.

Gakupo melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Menunggu Luka menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Aku kira kau hanya melucu," ucap Luka santai. Ia masih dalam posisi bertumpu pada dinding.

Gakupo melihatnya heran. Ia memperhatikan keanehan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kearah Luka.

Luka menggeleng. "Hanya tergelincir saat berusaha membukakan pintu untukmu,"

Gakupo melotot. Ia mengambil posisi jongkok dan menahan Luka untuk berhenti. Lalu memeriksa kakinya. Ia memijat bagian yang tidak Luka gunakan untuk bertumpu.

"Agh,"

Gakupo mendongak keatas. Luka tampak kesakitan.

"Ceroboh sekali," ia bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk. Menawarkan punggungnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Luka dengan wajah bingungnya.

Gakupo menghela napas. "Naiklah, kalau tidak pinggangku akan terserang penyakit encok,"

Wajah Luka memerah. Perlahan ia menyentuh bagian punggung Gakupo dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Gakupo dari belakang. Dengan sigap pria itu langsung menenteng kedua kaki Luka dan membawanya ke sofa ruang tamu.

Gakupo kembali memeriksa kaki Luka saat ia sudah menyandarkan Luka pada sofa.

Hanya 3 buah lampu dinding yang saat itu masih menerangi ruang tamu. Suasananya sedikit gelap. Namun sinar bulan yang masuk ke celah-celah jendela membuatnya sedikit terang.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh seperti ini," gumam Gakupo sambil memijat perlahan bagian kaki Luka yang terkilir.

"Kau juga, jangan melakukan hal gila secara tiba-tiba," Luka sedikit merintih.

Gakupo menoleh kearahnya. Begitupun dengan Luka yang membalas tatapan Gakupo dengan wajah yang masih menampakan rasa nyeri.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Gakupo menyudahi pijatan kakinya. Ia bergeser mendekat kearah Luka.

Luka heran melihat tingkah Gakupo. Ia terus mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu padanya.

Gakupo mencegkram kedua bahunya. Ia menatap kedua pasang mata biru terang dihadapannya. Mereka terpaku satu sama lain beberapa lama.

Dapat dirasakan kini Gakupo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka. Perlahan jarak di antara mereka semakin berkurang. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Mata Luka terpejam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Aliran darahnya semakin cepat.

"Astaga, kakiku," tiba-tiba Luka membuat Gakupo menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia beralih memandangi kaki Luka. Luka sedikit gugup. Ia memegangi lututnya. "Sepertinya ini yang dinamakan semutan…,"

Gakupo mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

_**SREK**_

.

Bunyi tirai yang dibuka, ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata membangunkan Luka yang masih terbaring di atas sofa. Gakupo menghampiri Luka dan mencubit pipi Luka.

"Bangun,"

Luka menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu tersadar dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Astaga, aku harus berangkat kerja!" Luka baru saja akan bangkit dan berjalan, namun kakinya masih terasa nyeri.

Gakupo langsung membantunya agar tidak limbung. Ia duduk di sebelah Luka.

"Aku akan telfon tempat kerjamu, kira-kira kapan tempat kerjamu buka?" tanya Gakupo sambil meraih ponsel Luka di atas meja. Ia membuka buku telfon yang ada di dalamnya dan mencari kontak tempat kerja Luka.

"Toko bunga Shion?" Gakupo melirik Luka, meminta jawaban. Luka mengangguk pelan, ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum penuh terkumpul saat bangun tidur.

"Mereka sudah buka?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

Luka mengangguk pelan. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke bahu Gakupo. Mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

Sementara dengan sabar Gakupo menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

"_Moshi-moshi, dengan toko bunga Shion, ada yang bisa kami bantu?_" sapa suara di seberang sana. Suara wanita dengan aksen cerianya.

"Ah, apa ini rekan kerja Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

"_Luka? Megurine Luka?_" tanya suara di seberang lagi.

Gakupo terdiam mendengar nama marga yang digunakan Luka. Ia masih menggunakan nama keluarganya. Itu karena saat pertama Luka berkenalan dengan Kaito, ia masih menyembunyikan identitasnya, dan Gakupo tidak mengetahui itu.

"Ah, iya benar," jawab Gakupo singkat.

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Dengan siapa di sana?_" tanya suara di seberang lagi.

"Gakupo Kamui, aku ingin memberi kabar, Luka terkilir dan tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini," jelas Gakupo.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo?" Gakupo melirik layar ponsel Luka, masih terhubung.

"_Ah, ma-maaf Ga-Ga-Gakupo-ss-san,_" ucap suara di seberang. Terdengar gugup.

"Tidak masalah, tolong laporkan ini pada atasanmu ya," ucap Gakupo.

"_Ba-ba-baik,_" balasnya lagi.

"Terima kasih," Gakupo mematikan ponsel Luka dan meletakannya kembali ke atas meja.

Ia melirik kearah Luka yang saat ini masih bersandar pada bahu kanannya.

"Pa..nas..," gumam Luka. Sinar matahari pagi itu memang masuk dan menyinari sepasang pasangan muda itu. Gakupo menepuk-nepuk pipi Luka. Berusaha membangunkannya. Namun tidak berhasil. Karena wanita itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari bahunya.

"Dasar tukang tidur…,"

.

.

.

Sore itu, rumah kediaman generasi muda Kamui kembali sepi. Gakupo telah kembali meneruskan sisa waktu kerjanya. Ingin rasanya menemani Luka di rumah, namun Luka menolak dan meminta Gakupo agar tidak merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore. Luka berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju sebuah kursi yang ada di beranda rumahnya. Kursi dan meja taman itu diletakan di atas sebuah batu yang berbentuk bundar dan rata pada bagian atasnya. Letaknya di bagian tengah rumput halaman rumahnya. Ditemani secangkir teh hangat, Luka membaca sebuah katalog.

Ia menyeruput tehnya. Sembari tetap terfokus pada objek yang sedang ia amati.

"Permisi…," panggil sebuah suara dari balik pintu gerbang yang menghubungkan halaman rumah dengan halaman parkir bawah.

Luka berjalan bangkit dan menuju ke sumber suara, ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu gerbang itu.

Ia membuka kunci pintu itu dan mengamati dua sosok yang familiar.

"Kalian?"

Hari itu Kaito, Miku, dan Rin memutuskan untuk menjenguk Luka sepulang kerja setelah mendapat kabar dari Gakupo. Luka mempersilahkan mereka masuk lalu membuat jamuan untuk mereka dengan bantuan Miku.

"Tadi pagi, benarkah suamimu yang menelfon ke toko?" tanya Kaito dengan tatapan takjub.

Luka mengangguk. Miku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah atasannya itu. Ia terlihat begitu terkejut saat sebelumnya mengamati beberapa foto yang tertempel di dinding ruang tamu.

"Lalu sekarang, dimana dia?" tanya Rin sambil setengah berbisik, khawatir orang yang ia maksud mendengarnya.

Wajah muka sedikit berubah muram. "Kembali ke tempat syutingnya,"

Kaito melongo. "Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan-,"

"Aku yang memintanya," Luka memotong kalimat Kaito. Ia tidak ingin Gakupo disalahkan karena ulahnya. Lalu ia mengganti topik dengan asal-usul bagaimana kakinya bisa terkilir.

"Ah, romantis sekali…," Rin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya setelah Luka menceritakan semuanya. Luka hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku ke belakang dulu ya," Luka mencoba bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Biar aku bantu," Miku membantu Luka berjalan dengan menggandeng lengan Luka agar ia memiliki tumpuan.

.

_I want to fly well~_

_I want to fly well~_

_Tobi kata bo shiranai dake~_

.

"Miku, bisakah kau angkat telfonku?" tanya Luka melirik ponselnya yang ia letakan di meja dapur sambil sedikit menahan kakinya.

"Aku akan meminta Rin, kau tidak boleh ditinggal di sini sendiri," ucap Miku, wajahnya sedikit cemas melihat temannya kesusahan seperti itu.

"Rin! Bantu aku cepat!" teriak Miku

Rin bergegas, diikuti Kaito di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin. Pandangannya menoleh kearah ponsel Luka yang bordering. Lalu Miku memberi aba-aba untuk menjawab telfon Luka.

.

_**Gakupo is calling…**_

.

Rin melongo melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel Luka. Ia meraihnya dan memberikannya pada Kaito.

"Kau saja,"

Kaito membuka ponsel Luka dan menyapa suara di seberang sana.

"_Moshi-moshi,_"

Gakupo tersentak mendengar suara Luka yang terdengar seperti suara laki-laki.

"Halo?" Kaito kembali memastikan bahwa telfonnya belum terputus.

Gakupo menutup ponselnya. Perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya. Ia melempar ponselnya ke meja rias dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, Gakupo?" tanya seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah rekan kerja Gakupo.

Pria dengan rambut ungunya itu terdiam. Memandang kearah cermin. Namun dapat dipastikan bahwa tidak ada hal yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kecuali satu hal. Hal yang baru saja membuatnya gelisah.

"Kau merindukan seseorang?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Gakupo. Ia bertopang dagu pada kayu yang diperuntukan sebagai pegangan pada kursi tersebut. "..aku tidak pernah mendengar kau dekat dengan seseorang," lanjut wanita itu. Ia seperti tertarik dengan kegelisahan yang terlihat dari raut wajah Gakupo. Ruangan _make-up _artis itu sepi. Hanya ada dua sosok yang memang sebelumnya diminta untuk menunggu jam makan siang selesai, agar _stylist _mereka dapat melanjutkan pekerjaannya seusai makan siang.

Polesan _make-up _yang menutupi wajah Gakupo masih memperlihatkan raut wajah kegelisahan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Anggap saja aku ini kakakmu," ucap wanita itu lagi.

Merasa terganggu sedang melakukan aktivitas galaunya. Gakupo menoleh dan melempar tatapan tajam pada wanita itu. "Diamlah, Teto," Gakupo bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat lawan mainnya uring-uringan.

Suasana hati Gakupo berubah menjadi kacau. Ingin rasanya membanting sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya. Namun ia harus professional dalam menjalani pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan urusan pribadi disaat harus mengutamakan urusan pekerjaannya.

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota. Setelah beberapa hari tidak merasakan gemuruh angin dan halilintar, mungkin alam merasa rindu akan ketidakhadiran pihak-pihak tersebut.

Petir dengan kilat yang menerangi tiap sudut ruangan di rumah Luka setiap kali menampakan sinarnya, membuat wanita itu duduk meringkuk di atas sofa. Sebuah sofa panjang yang diletakan menghadap jendela besar ruang tamu. Tirai ruang tamu itu terbuka setengahnya. Memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar sana.

Gelap. Kelabu. Basah. Dan dingin.

Sesekali wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu terkejut mendengar gemuruh halilintar. Ingin rasanya tiba-tiba seseorang muncul untuk menemaninya, entah itu Miku, Rin, Meiko, Kaito, atau bahkan Gakupo.

Memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika semalaman terus menerus meringkuk di atas sana, Luka memutuskan untuk menyalakan perapian kecil yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia berjalan sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berusaha menyalakan api-api kecil yang nantinya mungkin akan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Balutan kaos panjang putih yang longgar dan celana tidur berwarna putih yang terbuat bahan bulu-bulu domba tidak membuatnya merasa lebih hangat.

Jika saja menelepon bukanlah hal yang dapat membahayakan dirinya di tengah petir seperti ini, mungkin ia sudah meminta Miku untuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"_Cut!_" teriak sang sutradara. Ia menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan tidak puas dan lelah.

Sementara yang diperhatikan justru memandang kearah lain dan terus mendengus kesal. Suasana hatinya sangat tidak baik untuk saat ini.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bekerjalah seprofessional biasanya," ucap sang sutradara. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Gakupo sambil bertolak pinggang.

Gakupo menghela napas. Ia menoleh kearah lain, alih-alih mencegah dirinya membentak sang sutradara akibat emosi yang tiba-tiba datang padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lebih baik tunda syutingnya terlebih dahulu, namun kau harus membayar waktunya seminggu lagi," ucap sang sutradara dengan gaya wibawanya, namun Gakupo benar-benar ingin membuat orang itu terkapar di tanah dan tidak lagi dengan seenaknya memerintah dirinya. Sebenarnya kesalahan ini adalah mutlak milik Gakupo, ketidak konsentrasiannya, kelabilan emosinya saat ini. Mutlak. Kesalahan Gakupo.

"Maaf,"

Perang batin berkecamuk dalam dada pria yang biasanya bersikap tenang itu.

"_Bodoh, masalah sepele saja harus kupikirkan, mungkin dia temannya,_" pikir Gakupo.

Perasaan yang semakin dalam merasuki kedua belah pihak. Mereka sama-sama hanyut dengan permainan yang semulanya tidak mereka kehendaki. Atau bisa dibilang dikehendaki oleh sepihak.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

_Yap readers, di sini author ingin memberi tahu, kalau ada scene yang terinsipirasi dari dorama korea, __**Love Rain**__. Tahu kan? Pada saat Gakupo tiba-tiba pulang, itu terinspirasi pada saat tokoh yang diperankan __**Jang Geun Seuk**__ itu tiba-tiba pulang gara-gara lawan mainnya yang diperankan oleh __**Yoona**__ tiba-tiba melempar ponselnya karena lupa kalau dia lagi masak. _

_Selebihnya, jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimaafkan, saya juga tidak tahu. Imajinasi itu datang darimana saja, jika ada kesamaan, salahkan saja imajinasi saya __**#plak**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(!)**

**Disclaimer**

_**Vocaloid**__**© Yamaha Corporation**_

Ini adalah fic pengganti untuk partner sesama author di kelas, _**Uchiha Ry-chan.**_ Yang benar-benar ingin mengintip bagaimana kehidupan Luka dan Gakupo.

Created by _**Akihisa Funabashi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gakupo menghela napas. Ia menoleh kearah lain, alih-alih mencegah dirinya membentak sang sutradara akibat emosi yang tiba-tiba datang padanya. Sebenarnya kesalahan ini adalah mutlak milik Gakupo, ketidak konsentrasiannya, kelabilan emosinya saat ini. Perang batin berkecamuk dalam dada pria yang biasanya bersikap tenang itu._

"_Maaf,"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"..kau yakin akan lebih lama lagi?"

"_Hn,_"

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"_Tidak, mungkin ada adegan tambahan..,_"

Jantung Luka berdebar mendengar kata 'adegan'. Dipikirannya terlintas berbagai macam penafsiran. Namun ia buru-buru menepis semua itu.

Sejak kapan seorang Luka adalah wanita pencemburu yang berat?

Tunggu.

Cemburu?

"_Tidak apa kan?_" suara di seberang kembali memecah keheningan.

Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi hangat, namun perasaannya masih sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kegalauannya.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya singkat. Ia memilih untuk lebih banyak diam ketimbang harus salah berbicara pada nantinya.

"_Hn, baguslah." _

_._

_**Tuut tuut tuut**_

_._

Telepon diputus. Tidak biasanya Gakupo memutus teleponnya terlebih dahulu. Luka memandangi layar ponselnya. Lalu menenggelamkannya dalam genggaman tangannya dihiasi jari-jari lentik. Ia berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya. Kakinya yang terkilir sudah mulai membaik.

Rintik hujan mulai turun kembali. Langit terlihat mendung namun secercah sinar matahari memaksa menampakan dirinya pada salah satu celah awan.

Luka membayangkan seminggu lagi ia masih harus mengurus rumah sendirian. Disamping itu, ia memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Gakupo saat ini.

"_Cemburu? Secepat ini? Apa mungkin…?_" pikirnya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menyimpulkan bahwa siang itu cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat.

Kaito masih mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat di rumah. Lagipula Rin dan Miku sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Namun sejak awal tujuan Luka memang bukan hanya untuk menggantikan mereka berdua, ia juga ingin bergabung dengan mereka untuk mengisi kegiatan kesehariannya.

Perasaan gelisahnya mulai muncul. Ia tidak ingin terus menerus terpaku dengan keadaan rumah. Ingin rasanya kembali bekerja di toko bunga.

Kedua orang tersebut masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang menerpanya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan murung, Luka memulai hari kerjanya siang itu. Benar-benar malas. Memikirkan segalanya tentang perubahan sikap Gakupo yang memang tidak menentu. Entah itu memang sifatnya sejak dulu, atau memang Luka yang merasa dirinya butuh perhatian lebih. Dan Gakupo telah berhasil memancingnya.

Tidak. Tunggu. Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit tidak fokus dengan jalanan yang melintang di depannya. Musim gugur kian mendekat. Daun-daun yang masih melekat pada batang-batang pohon mulai berguguran.

Sesekali Luka melirik ponselnya. Sama sekali belum mendapat kabar dari Gakupo, semenjak kejadian telepon terakhir dari Gakupo.

"Seenaknya saja," gumam Luka.

Ia bergegas mempercepat langkahnya menuju toko bunga Shion.

Sosok Miku dan Rin sudah berada di sana dan—mungkin sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Ohayou_, Luka-san!" sapa Rin.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah _konnichiwa, _Rin. Lihatlah kearah jam_,_" ucap Miku. Sambil menengokan kepalanya dan menunjuk sebuah jam dinding yang tertempel di suatu sudut dinding.

Namun Miku dan Rin tidak memperpanjang itu semua karena melihat kondisi Luka saat ini.

"Kau pasti butuh teman cerita," ucap Miku sambil menghampiri Luka. Diikuti Rin.

Luka menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ingin rasanya bercerita dengan bebas, namun ragu baginya untuk menceritakan itu di tempat kerja. Seperti sedang lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Akhirnya seharian penuh Luka menahan perasaannya untuk bercerita pada siapapun. Hingga jam kerjanya berakhir.

.

**Miku Hatsune**

_Temui aku pukul 7 malam nanti di café biasa_

.

_**Klop**_

.

Luka menutup ponselnya. Lalu memasukannya pada saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia memandangi jalanan. Sore itu café cukup ramai, beberapa anak muda bersama teman-temannya tengah merayakan sesuatu di suatu sudut. Sementara Luka duduk di tempat biasa. Pinggir jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalanan yang tidak kalah ramai dengan suasana di dalam café.

Ia memesan segelas cokelat hangat sambil menunggu Miku. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Ia merasa malas pulang dan lebih memilih menunggu Miku di café. Meski saat ini tidak ada aktivitas yang dapat ia kerjakan.

Luka membuka jaketnya, sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan kerah yang mengekspos seluruh bagian lehernya yang putih dan jenjang.

Ia memperhatikan televisi yang menyala beberapa sudut langit café yang memang disediakan untuk menghibur pengunjung yang sedang menunggu.

Sebuah iklan menampilkan wajah Gakupo. Iklan parfum pria.

Luka menghela nafas. Ia kembali memikirkan masalahnya. Dapat ditebak, nantinya Miku akan bertanya banyak pada dirinya tentang masalah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Luka meraih gelas yang berisi cokelat hangat yang baru saja pelayan café letakan di mejanya. Ia menyeruput perlahan gelas itu. Khawatir bibirnya akan melepuh.

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang makhluk hidup yang berjalan di sisi jalan café tempat ia duduk. Tampak dekat.

Telihat seorang ibu sedang menggandeng anaknya yang berumur sekitar 4 tahunan. Mereka seperti baru saja bersenang-senang. Sang anak menoleh kearah Luka. Ia meletakan tangannya pada kaca café. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum manis.

Senyum pertama yang terlihat ikhlas di hari itu.

Sementara ibu dari anak itu melempar senyum pada Luka dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"_Seorang anak, huh?_"batin Luka.

Sebuah lagu klasik mengalun memenuhi suasana café. Sekumpulan anak muda yang semula merayakan 'pestanya' sudah nyaris bubar.

.

.

.

.

Miku memandangi Luka dengan wajah prihatin. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Luka yang ada diatas meja. Ingin rasanya mengembalikan kebahagiaan milik Luka.

Namun ia tersenyum dan senang, melihat kondisi sahabatnya kini telah merasakan perasaan baru yang selama ini _mungkin _belum pernah ia rasakan untuk orang lain.

"Aku rasa kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya," celetuk Miku. Luka menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang kearah Miku dengan wajah yang tergolong _moe._

Ia tersenyum pada Miku, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jatuh cinta itu tidak menyenangkan, menurutku," sahut Luka. Matanya melirik kearah lain, menepis pandangan mata Miku yang terlihat dapat menebak semua isi hati dan pikiran Luka.

"Ah, kau ini, baru merasakan hal seperti ini saja sudah terlihat kewalahan," ucap Miku sambil terkikik.

Tiba-tiba Luka terbelalak melihat Meiko sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Ya, Meiko, sahabat yang biasa bersama dengannya dan Miku, dengan balutan mantel berbahan kulit dengan hiasan bulu-bulu di sekeliling leher dan pergelangan tangannya, ia berjalan menuju Miku dan Luka.

Rambutnya yang merah menyala membuat Meiko terlihat sangat, dewasa.

"Sore, _ladies,_"sapa Meiko sambil melepas mantelnya dan duduk di bangku yang Miku duduki.

Meiko langsung meraih gelas cokelat milik Luka dan meneguknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Meiko. Dan yang ia lakukan berikutnya pasti mengomentari minuman itu, atau orang yang baru saja meminum minuman itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah,"

**.**

**Bingo!**

**.**

"Meiko," Miku melirik ke sebelahnya. Meiko hanya menunjukan barisan giginya yang putih karena pasta gigi khusus untuk pengguna kopi dan rokok.

"Ada masalah apalagi, hm?" tanya Meiko sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Luka.

Sementara yang diperhatikan hanya menunjuk Miku dengan dagunya. Memberi isyarat Miku agar menceritakannya untuk menuruti permintaan Luka.

Setelah jelas menyimak, Meiko tersenyum. Ia menopang dagunya dan memandangi Luka. Membuat pipi Luka sedikit menunjukan semburat merahnya.

"Perasaan seperti ini sangat wajar ditemui di beberapa belahan negara bagian," jelas Meiko dengan nada bagaikan seorang _sociologist_.

Luka dan Miku terkekeh melihat tingkah Meiko. Sedikit menghibur.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Luka barusan bagaikan pertanyaan seorang anak kecil yang masih polos, dan disambut oleh tawaan kedua sahabatnya.

Luka hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan _'Hell, kalian pikir itu lucu?'_

"Maaf Luka, hmmm, kau hanya harus menikmatinya, dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," Meiko buru-buru memperbaiki mood Luka.

Luka menghela napas. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu aku harus mengabari kalian dan kalian akan menertawaiku?"

Meiko dan Miku tersenyum.

"_Come on darling, it was a joke,_" ucap Meiko sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Luka.

Luka hanya tersenyum tipis. Sementara Miku tertawa pelan, nyaris tidak bersuara, takut akan kesadaran Luka yang mendapati dirinya sedang tertawa.

"Dan.. Jika hubungan kalian semakin akrab, maka sesuatu akan terjadi…," Meiko menggantungkan kalimatnya, tersenyum nakal pada Luka dan melirik Miku.

Miku terkikik. Ia tersenyum nakal kearah Luka.

Sementara Luka masih tidak menyadari apa yang ada di benak kedua sahabatnya itu.

"..kau-tahu-kan," Meiko dan Miku mendekatkan wajahnya, begitupun Luka. Mereka seperti akan berbisik satu sama lain.

"…apa kau belum menyadari yang aku maksud?" tanya Meiko. Ia menggerakan kedua alisnya.

Luka melirik kearah kedua temannya yang jaraknya semakin dekat dihadapannya. Mereka bagaikan sekelompok remaja yang sedang merencanakan kabur dari rumah di café tersebut.

Miku tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengisyaratkan tanda kutip(lagi)dan menggerak-gerakan kedua jari itu.

Kontan pipi Luka memerah. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dan kembali pada posisi duduk normal bagi seorang pengunjung café.

Meiko dan Miku ber-tos ria dan tertawa.

Luka hanya merasa sangat terpojokan. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang baru saja menginjak usia dewasa. Baru saja.

"Terkadang kau harus menggoda mereka terlebih dahulu," ucap Meiko sambil meraih daftar menu yang tergeletak di meja.

"_Hai, soudesu._ Apalagi Gakupo tahu kalau kau bukan tipe gadis agresif, jadi dia mungkin takut melakukan 'itu', takut mendapat tolakan yang sukses," jelas Miku bagaikan seorang ahli pembina hubungan rumah tangga yang baik.

Luka mulai tidak nyaman dengan topic pembicaraan mereka. Namun ia harus berusaha. Entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya ingin tetap mendengarkan nasihat teman-temannya. Yang jelas perasaan itu benar-benar tergolong hasrat rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"M-maksudmu?" Luka membelalakan matanya.

Meiko melambaikan tangan pada seorang pelayan, lalu pelayan itu datang menuju meja mereka.

Luka terdiam sejenak.

"_Strawberry shortcake _dan _strawberry float,_" ucap Meiko. Diikuti anggukan pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu selama beberapa menit.

"Oh ayolah Luka, sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh beberapa pelajaran," ucap Meiko sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Luka dapat merasakan rona pipinya kembali muncul. Ia sedikit mengerti apa yang Meiko maksud, hanya saja…

"Kau pasti tidak tahu cara melakukannya, _kan?_" Miku membuat Luka dengan spontan mengangguk.

Miku dan Meiko hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Luka benar-benar belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Akan kuberi tahu nanti," Meiko mengedipkan matanya.

Jantung Luka berdegup kencang. Ia sedikit senang mendengar kalimat Meiko barusan.

.

.

.

.

Luka masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja Meiko katakan sebelum ia masuk taksi.

Perasaan malu, senang, khawatir, dan penasaran menyergapnya sejak saat itu.

.

"_Cobalah untuk bermanja-manja dengannya, seperti merangkul lengannya, atau melingkarkan tanganmu pada lehernya, ini termasuk tahap awal," bisik Meiko sebelum Luka melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk taksi._

.

Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan perasaan berat menggelayuti bagian pipinya.

Luka melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang ada di halaman rumahnya.

Ia menyadari ada yang janggal.

Tirai rumah terbuka. Pintu garasi terlihat terbuka sedikit pada bagian bawahnya.

Luka buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia langsung membukanya, sebelum memastikan pintu itu terkunci atau tidak.

.

_**KLEK**_

.

Tidak terkunci. Luka mulai khawatir. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Bagaimana kalau dirumahnya ada rampok? Atau… Pencuri dan bahkan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi adalah pembunuh?

Luka meraih sebuah payung yang tertata di sudut lorong ruang tamu. Lalu mulai memeriksa sekitar rumahnya.

Tempat yang pertama ia cek adalah kamarnya. Ia perlahan menginjakan kakinya dan menaiki tangga. Mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya.

"Halo?" sapa Luka sambil mengarahkan payungnya kearah depan. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah belakang untuk memastikan ia benar-benar sendirian di sana.

Luka berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamarnya. Lalu membuka pintu kamar secara paksa. Dan tidak lupa berdo'a serta menodongkan payungnya kearah depan.

Kosong.

Ia menghela napas. Namun perasaan khawatirnya kembali datang. Mengetahui ada beberapa ruangan lagi di rumannya yang belum ia cek.

Setelah memastikan kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya kosong, Luka kembali mengecek rumahnya, dan kini ia berjalan menuju dapur.

.

_Tek tek tek tek_

.

Luka mengenali suara itu. Ia mengrenyitkan dahinya.

Itu suara talenan!

Luka bersiap-siap menodongkan payungya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata dan langsung melompat ke depan ambang pintu dapur yang disengajakan memang tidak berpintu.

Hanya berupa kusen pintu penghubung ruang tamu dengan dapur.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau kesini? Jangan ganggu aku!" Luka menggerak-gerakan payungnya. Ia masih dalam keadaan memejamkan matanya.

Hening.

Lalu ia dapat merasakan sosok itu menarik payungnya dan membuatnya mendekat ke sosok itu.

Luka gemetar ketakutan. Meski tidak mengeluarkan keringat, ia tetap merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengalami keringat dingin.

Namun perlahan Luka membuka matanya, napas orang dihadapannya semakin dekat, aroma orang itu tercium dari jarak yang tidak sampai setengah meter.

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Namun tiba-tiba matanya segera membulat lebar. Ia tidak menyangka sosok dihadapannya kini adalah…

"_Welcome,_" ucap sosok itu dengan senyum miringnya. Khas sekali.

Mata violetnya berkilat mempesona. Membuat Luka terpaku sejenak. Namun ia buru-buru melepas payung yang sebelumnya ia pegang, karena sosok dihadapannya sudah menggenggam ujung payung tersebut.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu?" balas Luka mengusahakan dirinya tetap tenang.

Gakupo tertawa. Ia masih membayangkan bagaimana wajah Luka barusan. Benar-benar…

"Kau cantik saat merasa ketakutan seperti itu,"

Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dapat dirasakan rona pipinya yang entah sudah ke sekian kali datang setiap ia mendengar seseorang membicarakan Gakupo atau Gakupo sedang berinteraksi dengannya. Luka terpaku.

.

"…_seperti merangkul lengannya, atau melingkarkan tanganmu pada lehernya…,"_

.

Luka buru-buru menepis pikirannya karena Gakupo mulai curiga dengan wajahnya yang berubah serius saat itu.

"Aku sedang masak makan malam, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Gakupo sambil meletakan payung yang masih ia pegang itu ke sudut dapur, sebelah rak-rak piring.

Luka hanya mengamati pria itu. Bisa-bisanya dia merasa tenang dengan apa yang baru saja Luka alami. Luka juga tidak habis pikir, bahwa waktu yang Gakupo maksud seminggu adalah tiga hari.

Luka menyipitkan matanya, melirik pria itu dengan sinis. Ia juga menggenggam erat tali tasnya yang masih tergantung melintang dibagian depan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi itu benar-benar menyebalkan," ucap Luka. Ia bergegas meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu. Meletakan tasnya dan melempar tubuhnya ke sofa.

"_Dia pikir aku ini apa?_" Luka sedikit kesal. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sedikit senang karena kembalinya orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tunggu.

Sangat? Dirindukan?

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Gakupo muncul sambil bersandar di bagian belakang sofa. Memandangi wajah Luka yang kini berada tepat di bawahnya.

Wajah Luka yang masih memerah akibat pemikirannya semakin mematenkan warna merahnya.

Luka terkejut. Ia buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya namun kedua tangan sudah mencegah pipinya untuk beranjak dari bagian sandaran sofa.

Kini kedua pasang mata itu saling pandang. Entah apa yang membuat tangan kanan Luka bergerak meraih wajah Gakupo. Namun reaksi itu benar-benar spontan. Gakupo membelalak dan tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Luka pun tidak merasa keberatan dengan jarak keduanya. Ia menyentuh pipi milik Gakupo. Posisi mereka benar-benar tidak bagus saat itu. Karena mungkin di mata Luka, ia melihat Gakupo dengan posisi dagunya di atas, begitupun sebaliknya.

Gakupo memejamkan matanya. Diikuti dengan Luka.

. . .

.

.

Sial.

Perusak suasana, pikir Gakupo. Ia buru-buru bernjak dari posisinya sekarang dan berjalan menuju dapur, mematikan _ketel _yang ia gunakan untuk memasak air.

Luka menautkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya.

Malu.

Ia tidak dapat membayangkan betapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini. Ditambah lagi ketika ia mengingat secara tidak sadar menggerakan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Gakupo.

"Ketel bodoh! Kau ini perusak suasana, tahu? Seperti sutradara dan manajerku!" Gakupo menggerutu sembari mengangkat ketel berisi air panas yang tidak bersalah itu dari atas kompor.

Luka benar-benar menyesal. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela rambutnya sembari menariknya keatas, menyingkirkan poninya yang kemudian kembali turun menutupi dahinya.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk mandi dan membantu Gakupo menyiapkan makan malam.

Sementara di dapur, Gakupo masih kesal dengan pengganggu yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah itu. Ia mengutuki dirinya karena sebelumnya berpikiran untuk memasak air.

.

.

.

Luka menceritakan kejadian sore itu pada Rin, Miku, dan Kaito. Mereka benar-benar pendengar yang baik bagi seukuran rekan kerja.

"Hahahaha, dia itu lucu juga ya," Rin tertawa kagum. Masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan takdir yang membawanya bertemu dengan istri seorang idola.

"Kebodohan yang fatal," Kaito geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hn. Benar, bisa jadi kau sudah memukulinya dengan menggunakan payung itu jika benar-benar geram," sambung Miku sambil mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kaito.

Luka terkekeh. Ia menghela napas dan membayangkan jika ia pulang nanti, sosok Gakupo sudah ada di rumah.

Senang. Ya, senang. Luka kini yakin perasaannya pada pria itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya yakin, hanya saja kini ia pikir usahanya untuk belajar mencintai orang itu mulai menunjukan titik kesuksesan.

Gakupo berbaring di atas sofa memandangi langit-langit rumahnya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan kejadian sore kemarin.

Ia menyentuh bagian pipinya yang secara tidak sadar telah Luka sentuh.

"Terima kasih..," gumamnya

Sunggingan senyum bahagia memperindah wajahnya. Benar-benar patut diidolakan untuk ukuran seorang aktor, penyanyi, dan model.

Sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Gakupo dan membuatnya bangkit, bergegas melakukan sesuatu yang baru saja menghampiri kepalanya.

"Sepertinya minggu depan toko akan mulai tutup," ucap Kaito dengan wajah sedikit menyesal. Beginilah agenda tiap tahunnya, meskipun bunga yang mereka jual bermacam-macam, namun itu terasa tidak berarti jika musim gugur sudah tiba.

"Hn…," Rin menggumam pelan. Ia baru saja akan menenggelamkan dirinya diantara kedua lipatan tangannya. Namun ia buru-buru mengusap-usap matanya melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sebuah mobil _sport _penuh modifikasi berhenti di depan toko bunga. Mobil itu benar-benar berhenti di sana.

Rin beranjak dari kursinya. Kaito heran melihat tingkah Rin. Sementara Miku dan Luka melirik kearah mereka sejenak namun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mendata penghasilan musim ini.

"K-kau kenal mobil itu?" tanya Rin gugup. Ia menyenggol lengan Kaito.

Kaito menggeleng takjub. Mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap itu dimodifikasi dengan beberapa warna ungu gelap. Terlihat suram namun tetap keren.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang keluar, mungkin pengunjung la-," Kaito menghentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat fakta siapa yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu.

"I-itu kan…," Rin menunjuk ragu orang yang sedang ia amati. Orang itu memainkan kunci mobilnya. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang ia padu padankan dengan kaos ungu di dalamnya dan dibiarkan terlihat oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya, membuat Rin dan Kaito mengenali orang itu. Celana putihnya benar-benar pas di padu padankan dengan pakaiannya. Orang ini benar-benar _stylish._

Kaito beranjak dari ambang pintu, meninggalkan Rin dan memberitahu pada dua rekannya yang lain.

"Luka, sepertinya ada yang mencarimu," Kaito mengarahkan jempolnya setelah Luka menoleh kearahnya.

Luka meletakan kalkulator dan bangkit mengikuti Kaito. Miku mengamatinya dengan heran dan mengekor Luka yang berjalan di belakang Kaito.

"Pasti kau mencari Luka-san," ucap Rin masih takjub dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Tanpa _make-up,_ lensa, bedak. Wajah asli seorang Gakupo.

Gakupo meletakan kacamatanya di saku jaketnya. Ia tersenyum pada Rin.

"Kau pasti teman Luka yang bernama Rin," balas Gakupo ramah.

Mata Rin berputar. Ia merasa ingin limbung. Namun Gakupo bergegas menyandarkannya dan merangkul Rin.

Rin nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Entah mengapa ini sedikit berlebihan, namun memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Gakupo? Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Luka menghampiri sosok suaminya yang membantu Rin yang nyaris limbung.

"Berkunjung, aku kan in gin tahu tempat kerjamu," ucap Gakupo sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Si-silahkan duduk," Kaito mempersilahkan Gakupo.

Gakupo terdiam. Ia mengingat suara yang menyapanya tempo hari lewat telepon genggam Luka. Lalu tersenyum. "Kau pasti Kaito…,"

Sore itu Gakupo memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat kerja Luka.

Rin nyaris jatuh tidak sadarkan diri akan kehadiran sosok selebritis menengah atas itu.

Kaito membuatkan secangkir cokelat hangat andalannya untuk tamunya itu.

Gakupo menyambut tawaran cangkir yang diberikan Kaito.

Pemandangan cantik terlihat di sana. Rambut Gakupo yang terurai indah—hanya sudut kanan kirinya yang ia tarik kebelakang dan dijepit membuatnya terasa bagaikan malaikat. Yang entah pantas disebut sebagai seorang malaikat cantik atau tampan.

"Jangan kebiasaan membuat semua orang kaget," Luka memandangi Gakupo. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum dan balik memandangi Luka.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya Miku.

Gakupo tertawa kecil. "Kau ini, ketus sekali, Miku, aku sedang bebas hari ini dan besok," jawab Gakupo.

Miku ber-oh.

"Mungkin lain kali jika ada waktu aku akan bantu-bantu di sini," lanjut Gakupo lagi.

Rin terbelalak. Namun keadaannya masih sedikit _shock._

"Bukankah kalian merahasiakan pernikahan kalian? Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Miku lagi.

Luka tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu? Lagipula aku tidak mungkin akan selamanya menyembunyikan ini, biarkanlah mereka tahu dengan sendirinya," ucap Gakupo santai sambil meneguk kembali cangkir cokelatnya.

"Selalu begitu," ucap Luka. Gakupo menoleh kearahnya. Pandangan heran terlihat dari wajah menariknya itu.

"Kau tidak suka ya?"

Mendadak suasana hening. Kaito, Rin, dan Miku sama-sama berpikiran ingin tiba-tiba menghilang sejenak dari obrolan sepasang kekasih ini.

Luka menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah,"

"Kalau begitu, ng.. Kaito, boleh aku membawa Luka lebih cepat hari ini?" tanya Gakupo sambil menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Tentu saja, lagipula pekerjaannya sudah mau selesai, biar aku yang menyelesaikan laporan musim ini," ucap Kaito.

Miku terkekeh. Ia sedikit senang mendengar tawaran Kaito yang secara tidak sengaja terlontar. Dapat ia perhatikan ekspresi terkejut masih melekat pada wajah Kaito.

Lalu Luka bergegas mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti permintaan Gakupo.

Luka berpamitan pada tiga rekannya dan pergi bersama pria berambut indah itu.

Mobil Gakupo melaju keluar dari sebuah gang kecil yang hanya cukup untuk sebuah mobil. Beberapa pasang mata yang memang mengetahui mobilnya mengamatinya dari tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luka sembari mempererat genggamanannya pada pakaiannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum tidak menentu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih tangan kiri Luka. Masih tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Karena malam ini malam minggu, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam diluar?" Gakupo menoleh kearah Luka. Ia mengusap-usap punggung tangan Luka.

Wanita itu tidak menarik tangannya. Ia mempersilahkan Gakupo melakukan itu. Luka hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia berusaha menghilangkan segala perasaan malunya. Karena kini Gakupo bukanlah orang asing dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah orang akan mendampingi Luka seumur hidupnya, suaminya.

"Hm, kalau begitu, lebih baik kita pulang dulu, kita harus mandi dan berganti pakaian,"

Gakupo menggenggam erat tangan Luka.

Luka tersenyum. Rona di pipinya membuat Gakupo nyaris hilang kendali.

Buru-buru Luka menarik tangannya.

"Ma-maaf,"

.

.

.

.

Gaun yang membentuk lekukan tubuh Luka ia pilih untuk makan malam hari itu. Warna merah dari gaun tersebut membuat Luka semakin cocok dengan perawakannya yang dingin namun tetap_ sexy. _

Sisi rambut sebelah kirinya ia jepit kebelakang. Sehingga kini hanya rambut bagian kanannya saja yang terjatuh ke bagian depan.

Sepatu _heels _berwarna hitam sangat cocok ia kenakan dengan gaun malam itu.

Gakupo menggunakan jas bermotif totol-totol macan hitam dengan dasar berwarna ungu gelap. Ia menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih di balik itu. Sementara celana hitam dan sepatu ungu gelap itu membuat semuanya terlihat cocok dan sempurna.

Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai, dan sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengambil sebagian kecil rambut bagian kanan dan kirinya dan ia jepit pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

Gakupo tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat melihat penampilan Luka, ia langsung menyodorkan lengannya untuk Luka gandeng. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar rumah.

"Gakupo,"

"Hn?"

"Kira-kira kita akan makan malam dimana? Jauh tidak dari sini?" tanya Luka. Ide-ide menarik mulai beterbangan dipikirannya.

Gakupo mengira-ngira. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Gakupo menghentikan langkahnya.

Luka berhenti, mengikuti langkah Gakupo.

"Jika tempat itu dekat dari rumah ini, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan saja?" Luka tersenyum.

Gakupo melongo. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ka-kau yakin?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

Luka mengangguk mantap.

Gakupo tersenyum.

Luka mempererat rangkulannya pada lengan Gakupo sebelum pria itu menawarkan kembali lengannya.

Wajah Gakupo merona saat Luka mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya selagi mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju tempat makan malam mereka.

Kegelapan malam dihiasi lampu-lampu yang menyala di beberapa tempat yang terletak di sudut-sudut kota itu menerangi jalan Luka dan Gakupo.

Dengan rona wajah malu Luka menggandeng lengan Gakupo.

Malam itu benar-benar terasa hangat bagi mereka.

"Sebenarnya kita akan makan dimana?" Luka melirik kearah Gakupo.

Gakupo memasang tampang berpikir. "Terserah kau saja sekarang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Luka berhenti. Ia menatap Gakupo bingung dan melepas rangkulannya.

"Kalau terserah padaku, lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Luka lagi. Membuat semuanya semakin bingung.

Gakupo merasa ada yang baru saja terhempas dari dadanya saat Luka melepas rangkulannya.

"Kau tahu tempat yang nyaman untuk makan?" tanya Luka lagi. "..kau kan yang memilih daerah ini sebagai tempat tinggal..hm..kita..," Luka menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Ia menoleh kearah lain.

Gakupo terdiam. Ia memutar otaknya seketika itu juga.

"Aku tahu!" Gakupo tersenyum. Ia langsung meraih tangan Luka dan menyisipkan jemarinya pada jemari Luka. Lalu Gakupo berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Luka yang mengenakan sepatu _heels_ kewalahan. Beberapa kali ia kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa? Pelan-pelan!" Luka mengerutkan dahinya, membuat kedua alisnya sedikit terlihat menyatu.

Gakupo hanya menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum sambil berlari.

Mereka berlari kecil menelusuri jalan. Seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, mereka berjalan menerobos beberapa orang yang sedang beraktivitas di trotoar tempat mereka berlari kecil itu. Kini gemerlap malam kota itu sudah resmi terlihat, kemilau lampu yang berwarna warni sudah menghiasi kota, malam yang sempurna.

Beberapa pasang mata memastikan sosok yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Gakupo Kamui.

Luka yang tersadar, langsung memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ng.. Gakupo, sepertinya mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita," ucap Luka pelan.

Gakupo memperlambat lajunya dengan hanya berjalan cepat.

"Kau bicara seperti itu seakan-akan kita ini hantu,"

Luka menghela napas. "Masih saja bisa bergurau seperti ini,"

Gakupo tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih sudah memberi cara seperti ini..,"

Luka membulatkan matanya. Ia memandang Gakupo dengan tatapan heran.

"..cara supaya orang-orang tahu bahwa kau itu miliku," lanjutan kalimat Gakupo membuat Luka sukses tersipu, ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman sempurna.

Gakupo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Luka.

Suasana kota yang seakan mematung melihat kejadian itu tidak Gakupo pedulikan. Luka memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak kuasa menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Gakupo.

"Kau tahu? Senyum yang baru saja kau tampilkan itu adalah senyum yang mengingatkanku pada caramu tersenyum pada mainan-mainan masa kecilmu," ucap Gakupo.

Luka menenangkan dan mengkontrol dirinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar-benar sadar akan lingkungan dimana mereka berada saat itu..

.

_**CTASH!**_

.

Lampu _blitz_ sebuah kamera menyadarkan Gakupo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang yang sepertinya berpenampilan wartawan sedang mengabadikan momen mereka.

Gakupo menatap kearah Luka. Luka mengangguk. Ia menunduk dan mencopot sepatunya. Setelah itu menentengnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menyambut gandengan dari tangan Gakupo.

"_Ichi… Ni… San!_"

Gakupo dan Luka berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka tertawa bersamaan sembari menjauh dari tempat itu. Wartawan-wartawan tadi kerepotan menata peralatan mereka agar dapat mengejar Gakupo dan Luka.

Setelah itu mereka mengejar Gakupo dan Luka. Melewati orang-orang yang keheranan dan takjub melihat sosok Gakupo dan wartawan tersebut.

Beberapa diantaranya justru memotret kejadian itu.

"Kesini," Gakupo membelokan tubuhnya. Ia masih menggandeng Luka yang sepertinya sudah terlihat kelelahan. Lalu bersembunyi di sebelah gang kecil sebuah bangunan rumah.

Gang tersebut mempersilahkan mereka—para wartawan, masuk ke sebuah lingkungan yang terlihat seperti lingkungan warga yang terpencil. Harum aroma roti yang sedang dipanggang tercium.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya foto wanita itu sudah kita dapat," ucap salah satu rekan wartawan itu. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali.

Barisan rumah warga yang berada di sana memang berpenghuni, namun para penghuni itu entah berada dimana.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak mengejar kita," ucap Gakupo sambil terengah-engah.

Luka tertunduk dan bersandar pada dinding samping sebuah rumah. Ia terasa kelelahan akibat aksi sebelumnya. Luka mengembalikan energinya sembari mengenakan kembali sepatu sendalnya. Mereka bagaikan dua orang pemeran utama yang dikejar oleh beberapa _zombie_.

"Kau lelah ya?" tanya Gakupo membungkukan tubuhnya, mencoba melirik wajah Luka.

Luka menoleh. "Kau masih bertanya seperti itu, huh?"

Gakupo terkekeh. Ia meraih kembali tangan Luka dan menggandengnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan," ajak Gakupo. Luka menghela napas dan mengikuti Gakupo menuju suatu tempat. Semakin lama berjalan mengikuti arah Gakupo, terdengar suara riuh keramaian dari suatu tempat.

Lampu-lampu yang terlihat cukup banyak menerangi tempat itu.

Sebuah lahan luas yang kini di atasnya sudah terdapat banyak sekali warga-warga yang sepertinya adalah pemilik barisan rumah tadi. Sebuah pasar malam sedang berlangsung di atas lahan itu.

Suasana yang semakin malam justru semakin ramai akan warga itu membuat sudut-sudut bibir Luka tertarik dan membentuk senyum lebar yang terlihat ramah.

Gakupo tersenyum memandangi wajah Luka. Kemudian ia menggandeng Luka ke sebuah tenda yang menjual harum manis.

Ia membeli dua buah harum manis berwarna senada dengan rambut Luka. Lalu kembali menggandeng Luka dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mau kemana lagi kita?" tanya Luka sambil merangkul lengan kanan Gakupo. Sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangkai harum manis yang baru saja Gakupo belikan untuknya.

"Hmm lihat saja nanti, kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke tempat yang aku tahu," Gakupo tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang ada di sebelahnya.

Luka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat dimana sebuah danau membentang luas. Di sekeliling danau tersebut dibatasi pagar-pagar yang membatasi bagian tepi danau dengan jalan setapak yang biasa dilewati orang-orang. Beberapa pohon sakura yang lumayan besar menghiasi bagian sisi jalan setapak itu. Beberapa kursi disediakan untuk tempat dimana orang-orang dapat menikmati keindahan danau pada siang hari—atau malam hari seperti Luka dan Gakupo sekarang ini.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi. Tidak jauh di sebelah kursi itu terdapat sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Lampu-lampu penerang jalan setapak membuat mereka masih dapat melihat satu sama lain.

"Kita tidak jadi makan malam, hn?" tanya Luka sambil melirik Gakupo yang bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang terbuat dari bahan semen dan kini dapat dikatakan sebagai batu berbentuk kursi.

Gakupo menggeleng. Ia menegakan posisi tubuhnya dan menoleh kearah Luka.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku, malam ini kita tidak bisa makan malam,"

Luka menoleh kearah pria di sebelahnya. "Tidak masalah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah mengajakmu melakukan ide gila ini," ia tertawa kecil.

Gakupo masih mengarahkan pandangannya menuju wajah Luka. Luka membuka bungkus harum manisnya. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata sedang mengamatinya dari dekat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan,"

Hening.

Luka menoleh dan mendapati Gakupo masih mengamati dirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luka dengan wajah polos yang membuat Gakupo spontan tertawa.

Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kembali terfokus pada bungkus harum manisnya. Lalu mengambil beberapa bagian dan menyantapnya.

Gakupo kembali mengamati wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan seperti saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Luka yang ada di sofa.

Luka masih asyik dengan makanannya saat itu.

"_Manis,_"pikir Gakupo.

Luka yang akhirnya merasa sedang diamati menoleh kearah Gakupo.

Ia melirik bungkus harum manis Gakupo yang masih tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak mau mencobanya?" tanya Luka sambil menawarkan harum manisnya.

Gakupo sedikit terkejut karena bahan-bahan selembut kapas itu menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

"Ah, kau habiskan saja,"

Luka mengangguk. Ia meletakan harum manis itu ke dalam plastiknya kembali lalu mengamati danau yang tidak begitu terlihat karena hari sudah malam. Hanya bagian sisi danau yang terkena sinar lampu sekeliling jalan setapak yang masih terlihat.

"Pasti kau lapar," kata-kata yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Gakupo pikirkan terlontar begitu saja.

"Hm.. Pasti kau juga merasakan itu,"

Gakupo tersenyum dan memandangi pemandangan dihadapannya.

'_Sudah lama semenjak kejadian pernikahan itu, aku tidak pernah memberinya hal ini, tapi jujur saja, aku merasa ragu jika pikiranku sudah menuju kearah sini, meskipun dia sudah resmi menjadi miliku, menurutku masih ada rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya,'_

Gakupo terdiam dalam lamunannya.

Luka menoleh kearah Gakupo dan mendapati Gakupo memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Melamun.

"Kalau lapar kau bisa melamun seperti ini, ya?" tanya Luka sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

Gakupo masih diam. Ia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya hingga tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

Luka bingung.

"Kau sakit ya?" Luka meletakan punggung tangannya pada dahi Gakupo.

"Normal, lalu kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Luka benar-benar terlihat lebih cerewet kali ini.

Gakupo tersadar dan tersenyum. Ia melakukan itu dengan sangat cepat—mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kilat pada bibir wanita dihadapannya.

Membuat wanita itu—Luka mematung pada kondisinya saat ini. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Gakupo. Namun jantungnya benar-benar seperti akan melompat. Atau memang sudah.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Gakupo memberi ciuman kepada Luka. Kedua kalinya setelah pernikahan mereka. Dan pada saat itu Luka atau mungkin Gakupo juga belum menyadari ada perasaan yang spesial.

"Kau kenapa?" Gakupo memandang Luka bingung, mencoba mengalihkan suasana canggung sambil membuka bungkus harum manis miliknya.

Luka masih mematung. Ia hanya bisa mengamati gerak-gerik Gakupo dengan menggerakan bola matanya.

"_Ittadakimasu…,_"

Gakupo mengatakan itu dengan tenang. Sementara Luka masih mematung pada gerakan terakhirnya. Tangan kanannya sedikit terangkat karena ia baru saja meletakan punggung tangannya pada dahi Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

Luka tercengang melihat kabar yang baru saja ia saksikan di televisi. Kabarnya dan Gakupo benar-benar sangat cepat terliput.

"Cepat sekali sih…," Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memindah channel televisi, namun nyaris semua _infotainment_ yang biasanya ditayangkan pada jam itu membahas soal dirinya dan Gakupo.

Luka membayangkan kejadian kemarin malam. Ia tersenyum sendiri karena memikirkan kejadian demi kejadian itu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela pada ruang tamunya. Suara keramaian terdengar dari luar. Luka memastikan keadaan di luar. Beberapa wartawan dan reporter sedang berdiri berdiskusi dan mencoba untuk meliput keadaan rumahnya.

"Gawat," Luka buru-buru menutup tirai jendela ruang tamu.

Wartawan-wartawan tersebut langsung berlari menuju jendela ruang tamu rumah itu. Mereka tidak peduli akan kelancangan mereka karena sembarangan masuk halaman rumah orang, karena memang tidak ada pagar yang terkunci dan melarang mereka untuk masuk ke dalam halaman rumah itu.

Luka buru-buru berlari menuju kamar, menghampiri Gakupo yang terakhir kali ia temui bermaksud akan mandi.

"Gakupo! Gakupo!" Luka mengetuk pintu kamar mandi kamarnya dan Gakupo.

"Ada apa?" suara Gakupo terdengar samar karena terhalang dinding.

"Banyak wartawan di luar sana, bagaimana ini?" tanya Luka lagi.

Gakupo tidak menjawab. Ia berpikir dan menghentikan aktivitas bershowernya.

"Kau tanggapi saja, bilang aku seda—," Gakupo sadar bahwa ia lupa memarkir mobilnya di dalam garasi.

"Sial," gumamnya.

"Baiklah aku akan coba," Luka berlari keluar kamar dan perlahan ia menuruni tangga rumahnya. Mengontrol degup jantungnya. Ini akan jadi kali pertamanya berbicara di depan banyak kamera. Luka teringat saat ia masih berusia sekitar 5 tahunan. Ayahnya yang memang seorang pengusaha sekaligus bangsawan pernah mengajaknya saat sedang diwawancara oleh beberapa wartawan.

Luka membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan.

.

_**CTASH!**_

_**CEKREK!**_

_**BLATZ!**_

.

Begitulah suara yang terus menerus bertubi-tubi menerpa Luka yang baru saja membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya yang terasa silau karena beberapa _blitz _kamera yang mengambil gambarnya.

"Maaf, apa benar anda adalah teman dekat wanita Gakupo?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Atau anda adalah kekasihnya?"

"Atau bahkan anda adalah istrinya?"

"Ceritakan pada kami, nona,"

Ramai dan riuh. Beberapa tetangga keluar dari rumahnya dan turut melihat keramaian wartawan yang berada di depan rumah seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai wanita yang jarang sekali terlihat keluar rumah.

"A-aku i-istrinya," jawab Luka dengan malu-malu dan ragu. Ia tidak begitu menyukai keadaan ramai seperti ini.

"Apa benar? Kapan kalian menikah? Atau kalian menikah sirih?"

Luka tersentak. Ia meggeleng cepat. "Ka-kami me—,"

"Sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu," suara Gakupo muncul dari balik tubuh Luka. Ia sudah mengenakan sebuah kaos abu-abu yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dan celana pendek yang sedikit bermodel _gombrong_ bermotif garis biru tua dan putih.

"Ah! Gakupo-san, kami ingin tahu cerita selengkapnya,"

"Mengapa kalian menyembunyikan semua ini dari publik?"

"Apa kalian merasa malu satu sama lain?"

Semua pertanyaan beruntun menyerang sepasang suami istri itu. Mereka sedikit kewalahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Namun mereka menjawabnya dengan sebuah jawaban yang singkat dan jelas.

"Kami menikah bukan sesuatu yang harus diumbar-umbar, jadi kami pikir, tidak terlalu penting menikah dan diliput oleh beberapa wartawan," ucap Luka dengan senyum ramah. Gakupo mengangguk-angguk.

"Memang sebelumnya kalian bertemu dimana?"

"Kami adalah teman kecil," jawab Gakupo.

"Ah benar-benar kisah yang diidamkan beberapa orang,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu, nona? Kau bekerja di bidang apa?"

"Aku hanya karyawan di sebuah toko bunga, menghabiskan waktu di sana benar-benar menyenangkan," jawab Luka dengan senyuman yang belum pudar dari wajahnya.

"Lalu apa ada rencana untuk memiliki momongan?"

.

_**Jdeg**_

.

Luka terdiam. Senyumnya sedikit memudar. Ia sedikit merubah senyum ramahnya menjadi senyum datar.

Gakupo terkekeh. "Secepatnya akan kami usahakan,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

_Nah selesai juga chapter ini, sebenernya mau dibikin panjang, tapi apalah daya, udah stuck di sini, berhubung para pembaca udah pengen tahu terusan chapter kemarin, jadi untuk sementara aku publish chapter ini dulu, lagipula aku dapet advice dari __**Ry-chan**__ kalau fic terlalu panjang mungkin membosankan bagi pembaca yang emang sedikit bosenan. Tapi tenang aja, chapter selanjutnya udah ada di draft kok ^^ tinggal tunggu publish aja. Dan mumpung liburan, seperti kata salah satu reviewersku, sekali publish beberapa chapter. Mungkin nanti aku akan mempublish dua chapter sekaligus, tapi mungkin hehehe. Yang jelas aku akan melanjutkan fic ini sampe keinginan __**Ry-chan **__ngintip kehidupan __**GakuLuka**__ terwujud XDDD_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~_


	4. Chapter 4

**(!)**

**Disclaimer**

_**Vocaloid**____**© Yamaha Corporation**_

Ini adalah fic pengganti untuk partner sesama author di kelas, _**Uchiha Ry-chan.**_ Yang benar-benar ingin mengintip bagaimana kehidupan Luka dan Gakupo.

Created by _**Akihisa Funabashi**_

**Warning. **_Pada chapter ini ada adegan yang cukup menguras keberanian author_**.**

**T **for safe. Menurut rekan author saya adegan ini masih tergolong rated** T**.

Tapi jika ada yang keberatan, saya bisa memindahkannya ke **M.**

Sudah diperingatkan ya, jadi jangan salahkan saya jika tiba-tiba anda kaget^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Beberapa tetangga keluar dari rumahnya dan turut melihat keramaian wartawan yang berada di depan rumah seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai wanita yang jarang sekali terlihat keluar rumah. Mereka sedikit kewalahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Namun mereka menjawabnya dengan sebuah jawaban yang singkat dan jelas. _

"_Lalu apa ada rencana untuk memiliki momongan?" _

_Gakupo terkekeh. "Secepatnya akan kami usahakan,"_

.

.

.

.

Luka terdiam memandangi keadaan di luar café. Ia tersenyum dan sesekali menggambar sebuah sketsa pakaian pada buku sketsa yang ia bawa. Sejak duduk di bangku SMP, Luka memang gemar berkutat dengan dunia desain pakaian. Ia sangat menyukai menggambar sketsa pakaian wanita. Selain berbakat dalam bidang _modeling_, ia juga sangat berbakat dalam bidang mendesain pakaian. Beberapa desain pakaian teman-temannya saat _promnight _angkatannya adalah hasil coretan tangannya. Ayah dan ibu Luka memang tidak pernah menyetujui apa yang Luka lakukan saat itu, karena di mata mereka, keluarga mereka sudah cukup mampu untuk membiayai keturunannya hingga nanti. Beberapa perusahaan sudah dikuasai oleh keluarga tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan darah bangsawan yang mengalir pada diri Luka. Ini sebabnya Luka sedikit merasa bahagia ketika menikah dengan Gakupo. Itu tandanya, hidupnya ia persembahkan hanya untuk Gakupo dan keluarga kecilnya nanti.

Selagi toko bunga Shion yang memang tutup pada musim gugur, Luka akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk tinggal di rumah dan sesekali mungkin akan pergi keluar, seperti sekarang ini, ia duduk di bangku café tempat ia biasa bersama teman-teman atau menyibukan dirinya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya menghubungi Meiko atau Miku, namun ia takut akan panggilannya yang ternyata akan mengganggu mereka.

"Nona, ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?" tanya seorang pelayan café sembari melirik sebuah piring kecil dan gelas _milkshake_ yang sudah kosong.

Luka berpikir sejenak. "Satu _ice cream strawberry _dengan _waffle,_" jawab Luka.

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu, nona," ucap pelayan itu lagi sambil meninggalkan Luka.

Luka kembali fokus pada lembar kerjanya.

Gakupo akan menjalani _tour_ nya selama seminggu. Dan itu cukup membuat Luka kesepian untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Luka menghela napas, mengamati pekerjaan tangannya. Ia tersenyum.

Lalu melirik kearah jendela dan mengamati sebuah toko pakaian yang berada di seberang jalan.

Ingin rasanya membuka sebuah butik sendiri. Sebuah keinginan tertunda Luka.

.

_I want to fly well~_

_I want to fly well~_

_Tobi kata bo shiranai dake~_

.

**Miku is calling…**

.

"_Moshi-moshi Miku,_" sapa Luka.

"_Ah, Luka! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku bosan sendirian di rumah,_"

Ah benar. Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hari dimana para suami sahabatnya—mungkin sedang bekerja.

"Tentu saja, aku sedang ada di café biasa," jawab Luka sambil menambahkan beberapa aksesoris pada desain pakaiannya.

"_Well, aku akan ajak Meiko dan Rin,_" ucap Miku dari seberang sana.

Luka tersenyum. "S_ounds good, _cepatlah, aku akan menunggu kalian," ia menutup ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada desain pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

Mata Rin terbelalak mengangkat buku sketsa yang Luka bawa. Ia terkagum-kagum.

"Luka-san! Karyamu benar-benar menakjubkan, aku akan memesan desain pakaian darimu jika nanti ada acara-acara formal yang harus aku hadiri," ucap Rin.

Luka tersenyum. Meiko dan Miku saling melempar senyum.

"Jadi dia akan pergi selama seminggu?" tanya Meiko sambil menyeruput minumannya dari sedotan.

Luka mengangguk.

"Aku sudah lihat fotomu di televisi kemarin, apa kau tidak takut ada wartawan yang menyergapmu di sini?" Meiko terkekeh.

Luka menggeleng. "Aku datang ke sini sejak pagi, dan beruntungnya aku, tidak ada yang mengenaliku,"

Miku menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak," ia menunjuk kearah luar jendela menggunakan dagunya. Beberapa orang mengamati Luka dari luar. Entah itu orang yang hanya kebetulan lewat, atau orang yang sengaja diam di tempat dan memperhatikan Luka.

"Sepertinya mereka ragu dan takut jika kau bukan orang yang mereka pikirkan," ucap Rin.

Miku mengangguk setuju.

"Bisa jadi, lalu bagaimana hubunganmu?"

.

_ima nukumori ga kieta sono ato de_

_bokura no negai mo uso ni naru naraba_

_ikanaide—_

_._

Rin bergegas mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi,_"

Luka, Miku, dan Meiko diam dan memandang kearah Rin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul kesana," Rin menutup ponselnya.

"Ada urusan?" tanya Miku.

Rin mengangguk. "Hm, adikku memintaku untuk menemaninya berbelanja untuk keperluannya," jelas Rin sambil memasukan ponselnya pada tasnya.

"_Jaa~_" Rin melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Sementara tiga orang itu membalas lambaian tangan Rin hingga mereka benar-benar tidak melihat sosok gadis ceria itu lagi.

"Tadi kita membicarakan apa?" tanya Miku.

Luka menggeleng lupa. Ia menopang dagunya.

"Hubungan tokoh utama kita ini dengan Gakupo," Meiko sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya saat menyebut nama Gakupo. Takut akan ada yang mendengar dan menyerbu Luka.

"Membaik," jawab Luka,

"Ah~ syukurlah Luka-_chan_ ku sudah dewasa," Meiko tersenyum dan terkekeh. Miku tertawa melihat Meiko menyebut Luka dengan nama panggilan Luka saat SMU dulu.

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan '_itu_'?"

Luka terdiam. Mengapa hanya hal ini yang setiap saat Meiko tanyakan padanya jika mereka bertemu.

"Kau ini," Luka tersipu.

.

_Ditemui kemarin di kediamannya, Gakupo Kamui, selebritis yang sejak awal debutnya sangat dikenal ini sudah menyatakan menggandeng seorang wanita sebagai istrinya. Seorang wanita muda sudah mengkonfirmasi akan kabar pernikahannya._

_Dan pada saat ditemui kemarin, Gakupo mengatakan secara terang-terangan tentang keinginannya memiliki momongan._

"_Lalu apa ada rencana untuk memiliki momongan?" _

_Gakupo terkekeh. "Secepatnya akan kami usahakan,"_

.

Luka mengalihkan wajahnya dari televisi. Meiko tersenyum dan menatapnya. Sementara Miku masih menyimak kabar yang televisi itu siarkan.

"Kau lihat kan?"

Luka diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Benar-benar bingung.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai. Dan ia masih tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

"Terkadang aku juga merasa _tabu _mengatakan hal ini di depan umum, tapi ini penting bagimu, kau sepertinya memang butuh pelajaran khusus langsung dari Gakupo," bisik Miku.

Luka tersipu. Lalu menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Hm, aku dan Akaito sama-sama canggung untuk pertama kalinya, namun ia meyakinkanku dan…," Meiko tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jika kita berbicara tentang hal ini, kita seakan-akan berlomba untuk mencoba hal seperti itu, tahu maksudku, _kan?_" Miku terkekeh. Diikuti tawa meledak Meiko.

Sementara Luka hanya tertawa kecil. Mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja Miku katakan.

"Len juga suka memaksaku untuk…," Miku tersenyum nakal pada Luka.

Luka hanya menunduk malu. Ia tahu persis seperti apa Kagamine Len yang kini Miku nikahi. Saat SMU, Len memang dikenal sebagai orang yang suka bermain-main dengan wanita. Namun Miku masih tetap menerimanya dan memaklumi apa yang Len lakukan.

Luka sedikit khawatir kemaniakannya itu bisa muncul lagi saat ini. Dan jika dugaan itu tiba-tiba terjadi, Luka tidak akan segan-segan memukul pria itu.

"Len memang pintar dalam melakukan hal itu," ucap Meiko. Ia mengingat beberapa tahun yang lalu sempat menemui Len bersama salah satu siswi perempuan sekolah mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah yang saat itu memang sedang sepi. Mereka sedang melakukan suatu ritual yang entah mengapa membuat si siswi perempuan itu—Tei sedikit mengerang.

"Sudahlah, jangan ingatkan aku," Miku mulai terlihat tidak suka dengan bahasan Meiko.

Meiko langsung merangkulnya. "Ah, _negi_-_chan _jangan marah," ucap Meiko manja.

Luka tertawa kecil. Miku langsung mengeluarkan tawanya yang khas, ia tidak tahan setiap Meiko memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh itu. Ya, aneh, karena _negi_ adalah makanan dan dirinya adalah manusia.

Namun Miku memang pecandu _negi_ yang notabene adalah daun bawang.

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur masih berlangsung, beberapa kali kawanan wartawan berkunjung ke rumah Luka. Dan beberapa kali pula Luka tidak menampakan wajahnya di depan wartawan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada mereka nantinya.

Hari ini Gakupo mungkin akan pulang. Luka sedikit gugup menghadapinya. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Meiko dan Miku tempo hari.

"_Apa aku harus benar-benar berubah agresif, huh?_" pikir Luka.

Ia benar-benar harus berubah menjadi karakter lain jika memang itu yang harus ia lakukan.

Keramaian terdengar dari lantai bawah. Sepertinya Gakupo sudah pulang.

Luka berjalan menuruni tangga dan memastikan bahwa Gakupo memang sudah pulang.

Dugaannya memang benar, namun lagi-lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan kawanan wartawan yang mengincarnya.

Luka menghela napas. Benar-benar rumit. Sesaat, ia ingin sekali Gakupo mundur dari dunia hiburan, namun Gakupo bertemu dunia itu sebelum ia beremu dengannya.

Gakupo pasti akan kebingungan. Dan Luka tahu benar, jika ada seseorang dihadapkan oleh pilihan seperti ini, mungkin ia akan memilih sesuatu yang ditemuinya lebih dulu.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa bicara saat ini, lain kali saja ya," Gakupo tersenyum pada kawanan wartawan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Kal ini ia ditemani _manager_-nya.

"Gakupo sedang tidak bisa diganggu, jadi kami mohon maaf ya," orang itu—manager Gakupo, ia membantu Gakupo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu ia buru-buru menutup pintu rumah Gakupo.

"Huh, syukurlah, kau juga baru memberitahuku beberapa hari yang lalu, _baka!_" omel orang itu—manager Gakupo.

"Maafkan aku, Dell, tapi aku memang tidak tertarik mengumbar semua ini di depan publik," jawab Gakupo sambil duduk menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa.

Dell—pria yang diketahui sebagai manager Gakupo pun tidak tahu menahu tentang kabar pernikahan Gakupo sampai kabar foto Luka dan Gakupo beredar.

"Ah, sudah pulang rupanya," Luka keluar dari dapur. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok lain duduk di sana. Dell.

"Jadi ini istrimu?" tanya Dell. Ia bangkit dan menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya pada sisi-sisi celananya. Berniat menjabat tangan Luka.

"Honne Dell," ucap pria dengan rambut putih itu. Luka menjabat tangan Dell dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Luka,"

"Gakupo memang tidak pernah salah memilih," gumam Dell sambil tersenyum.

Luka hanya tersenyum malu. "Aku akan membuatkan minum untuk kalian," ia berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan dua sosok yang masih memandangi punggungnya.

"Dia itu teman masa kecilku," jawab Gakupo, seakan tahu apa yang baru saja akan Dell tanyakan padanya.

"Oh ya? Benar-benar manis," Dell menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum.

Gakupo mengambil posisi duduk tegak. Ia meraih remote televisi.

Luka berjalan dengan sebuah nampan yang di atasnya tersedia dua buah cangkir teh.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan dan reaksi Gumi jika ia sudah mengetahui istrimu," Dell terkekeh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

Langkah Luka terhenti. Ia menghela napas mendengar nama Gumi. Gumi Megpoid memang beberapa kali bermain dalam film dan serial yang sama dengan Gakupo. Dan berkali-kali ia memang menjadi rekan peran Gakupo.

Luka melanjutkan langkahnya dan menuju ruang tamu.

Gakupo mendengus. "Aku sedikit risih melihat dirinya selalu saja mengikutiku saat sedang syuting bersama, apa tidak bisa dia mencari orang lain untuk bermanja-manja?" Luka sedikit tersentak. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, setelah sampai dihadapan dua sosok pria itu. Luka meletakan satu persatu cangkir berisi teh nya itu dari nampannya ke meja ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih Kamui-san," Dell terkekeh. Luka hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur untuk meletakan nampannya.

Dell mengamati Luka dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Jujur saja, secara fisik, istrimu itu nyaris sempurna…," ucapan Dell menggantung, ia menyeruput cangkir tehnya.

"Nyaris?" Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"..ya, karena kau yang memilikinya, mungkin sempurna itu tertunda dulu," tawa Dell meledak.

Gakupo hanya melotot dan mengirim tatapan kematiannya.

Luka kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sebelah Gakupo. Tangan kanan Gakupo terulur ke belakang sandaran sofa sebelahnya, tempat Luka duduk.

Tirai ruang tamu sudah sejak tadi Luka tutup, takut aka nada wartawan yang sengaja mengintip ke dalam rumah.

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk jadi model?" tanya Dell sambil terus mengamati Luka.

Gakupo sedikit risih melihat pandangan rekannya itu.

"Hey, berhenti menatapnya seperti itu!" omel Gakupo.

Luka menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri karena Gakupo baru saja menunjukan perasaan cemburunya, _mungkin_.

"Ah tenang saja, aku masih ingat Neru dirumah," jawab Dell dengan tawa yang sedikit meledak-ledak.

Gakupo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengamati sosok Luka di sebelahnya.

"_Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini Dell harus ada?_" Gakupo menahan perasaannya. Perasaan yang selalu saja ia rasakan jika Luka sudah berada di dekatnya.

Dell yang sepertinya sadar akan keinginan Gakupo. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya di luar sana sudah sepi, aku pamit dulu ya," Dell berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo dan Luka.

Luka bangkit. Diikuti dengan Gakupo. Mereka hanya bisa mengantar Dell hingga pintu rumah. Takut akan serangan para wartawan kembali menyerang mereka.

Setelah memastikan mobil Dell pergi. Gakupo menutup kembali tirai jendela ruang tamunya.

Luka berdiri di sisi sofa. Ia gugup. Gakupo menghampiri Luka.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gakupo sambil memegang kedua bahu Luka.

Luka menggeleng. Ia tertunduk. Mengamati permainan jari-jari kakinya dalam membantunya menahan perasaan gugup itu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu," Gakupo baru akan beranjak, namun kedua tangan Luka secara tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya. Namun wajah gadis itu masih tertunduk.

Gakupo sedikit heran. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu kencang.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Gakupo sambil menyentuh kedua lengan Luka yang terarah padanya.

Luka mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"A-a-aku," Luka benar-benar bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini, hanya saja yang ia rasakan kini adalah perasaan yang sudah lama ia tahan semenjak ia merasakan perasaan spesialnya pada Gakupo.

Gakupo benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dan, entah mengapa wajah wanita yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya ini, benar-benar membuatnya bisa bertingkah bodoh.

Ini bukan akting. Ini juga bukan perasaan yang dibuat-buat. Ini alami. Datang dari tempat dalam diri Gakupo yang ia sendiri tidak tahu asalnya.

Wajah Luka saat itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Luka sendiri tidak menyadari itu. Sudah beberapa lama mereka terpaku satu sama lain.

"A-aku.. hmm… sebaiknya kau…,"

Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tersenyum.

Astaga. Luka baru saja menyaksikan pemandangan yang pastinya ingin dilihat oleh semua gadis. Luka membulatkan matanya, terpesona dengan wajah yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Namun tubuh Gakupo lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, sehingga ia harus sedikit mendongak.

Masih terbayang perkataan-perkataan Miku dan Meiko mengenai hal-hal semacam ini.

Luka sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukan hal ini. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir makhluk dengan rambut ungu dihadapannya.

Rona wajahnya mungkin sudah tidak terkira lagi. Namun perasaan lega terasa dalam dadanya. Perasaan seperti baru saja mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Perasaan seperti baru saja mencapai sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak bisa dicapai.

Gakupo sedikit terkejut. Kedua matanya terbelalak, namun perlahan melembut. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Luka. Sedikit mendorong gadis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Perasaan senang yang tak diduga tiba-tiba datang. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga ia melompat kegirangan. Namun ia lebih menginginkan kegiatan ini berlangsung lebih lama.

"Hm," Luka menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia lelah karena harus terus menerus berjinjit. Ia menunduk. Menahan rasa malu.

Gakupo menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang membuat detak jantung mereka terasa satu sama lain.

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu," Luka menjauhkan dirinya dari Gakupo dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Gakupo tersenyum. Ia mengamati sosok Luka berjalan menaiki tangga.

Dan saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih _Kami-sama! _Kau selalu mengerti apa yang aku butuhkan," Gakupo ber-yes ria. Ia menari hula sejenak. Lalu buru-buru tersadar. Ia tidak mau melihat Luka kedapatan melihatnya sedang berlaku aneh seperti itu.

Luka memandangi wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi kamarnya. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah dihiasi warna merah muda pada kedua pipinya. Perlahan sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Ia beranjak dan mematikan keran air hangatnya. Lalu bergegas memberi tahu Gakupo jika air mandinya sudah siap.

Ternyata sosok Gakupo sudah berada di kamar. Luka menghela napas. Ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada pintu kamar mandi.

Gakupo mengamatinya. Wajah itu, wajah Luka yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

"Luka,"

Luka menoleh. Gakupo berjalan kearahnya. Ia mengangkat wajah Luka dengan meletakan kedua tangannya pada pipi Luka.

"Terima kasih," Gakupo menarik tangannya kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan Luka. Ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Luka dapat merasakan kehangatan mengalir dan menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ia bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu.

Keinginan Gakupo sudah tercapai, ia sudah berhasil membuat Luka belajar dan mencoba mencintainya. Bukan hanya senang, Gakupo juga merasakan bahwa cintanya kini benar-benar tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

_1 tahun kemudian..._

…

…

Luka membenarkan poni-poninya yang jatuh menutupi matanya dan menghalangi pekerjaan menggambarnya. Sesekali ia menyesap cokelat panasnya. Ia berencana membuatkan sebuah setelan pakaian musim dingin untuk Rin.

"Sedang sibuk?" Gakupo menopang dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang mengurung tubuh Luka di hadapannya. Luka yang sebelumnya terfokus pada rancangannya, menoleh. Ia tersenyum. Menyadari sebuah lengan kini telah berada di sisinya.

"Ini untuk Rin, minggu depan ia berulang tahun, dan kebetulan, dia bilang dia menyukai setiap rancanganku," jelas Luka.

Waktu demi waktu yang Luka lewati bersama orang-orang terdekatnya—termasuk Gakupo. Ia semakin yakin bahwa jalan yang ia pilih adalah takdir yang memang telah Tuhan siapkan untuknya. Luka kembali menambahkan beberapa rancangan pada buku sketsanya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, kau kan bisa menyelesaikannya besok," Gakupo berbisik dan meletakan dagunya pada bahu Luka.

Luka tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, kau bisa tidur lebih dulu,"

Gakupo beranjak. Ia menarik kursi kursi meja rias dan bergabung dengan Luka yang masih berkutat dengan sketsanya di meja kerjanya.

Ya, Luka memutuskan untuk berhenti dari toko bunga Shion dan memulai karirnya dengan membuka pesanan untuk beberapa orang yang memang menyukai rancangannya, lewat _online_ tentunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di sini," Gakupo meletakan dagunya di sebelah kertas sketsa Luka.

Luka melirik kearahnya lalu tersenyum. Ia meletakan pensil sketsanya.

"Baiklah, polesan terakhir selesai," ucap Luka.

Gakupo menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita bernostalgia dulu?" tanya Gakupo. Ia memasang wajah _puppy eyes-_nya.

"Kau ingat tidak? Dulu aku sering sekali merebut permen yang kau makan,"

Luka terdiam. Ia memikirkan dan berusaha mengingat masa kecil suramnya bersama Gakupo si perebut segalanya.

"Aku ingat, sepertinya kau selalu merebut apapun yang aku miliki," Luka menyitpitkan matanya.

Gakupo tertawa. "Aku juga berhasil merebut dirimu dari orang tuamu, juga hatimu,"

Luka tersipu. Ia tersenyum menatap berani sepasang mata di depannya.

Waktu yang ia lewati bersama Gakupo membawanya belajar untuk lebih berani dengan beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditakutkan. Khawatir memang perlu, namun apa yang harus ditakutkan jika sedang berinteraksi dengan suami sendiri?

"Apa kau adalah anak kecil yang butuh ibunya untuk menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur?" ledek Luka. Ia mengikuti Gakupo meletakan dagunya pada permukaan meja di hadapan mereka.

Tangan Gakupo meraih bagian belakang kepala Luka dan melepas gulungan rambutnya hingga rambut merah muda indah milik Luka terurai.

"Aku memang bukan anak yang butuh ibunya, tapi suami yang butuh istrinya sebelum tidur," senyum nakal tersungging dari bibir Gakupo.

Luka bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Diikuti oleh gerakan yang sama milik Gakupo.

"Kemarilah," Luka menarik wajah Gakupo mendekat kearahnya.

Ia tersenyum nakal dan memainkan helai rambut Gakupo yang jatuh ke bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau," Luka mendekatan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Gakupo. Gakupo memandangi wajah Luka yang kian mendekat kearahnya.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat pada pipi kanannya.

"_Oyasumi nasai,_" Luka berbisik pada telinga kanan Gakupo.

Gakupo mendesah. "Kenapa hanya mendaratkan itu pada pipiku? Kenapa tid—,"

"Cepatlah tidur, _bakaterong!_" Luka pergi meninggalkan sosok Gakupo yang sepertinya sangat menyesali Luka yang hanya mencium pipi kanannya. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat senyumnya tampak.

.

.

.

.

_Mencoba? Apa kalian dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa mencoba?_

_Tentu saja tidak._

_Jangan pernah menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa info yang pasti dan mencoba itu sendiri._

_._

_._

"Sepertinya hubunganmu semakin akrab ya dengan Gakupo," Miku bersandar pada tembok bangunan sebuah tempat membuat pakaian itu. Ia menemani Luka membuatkan sebuah pakaian untuk Rin.

"Hm," Luka mengangguk sambil menunggu seorang karyawan butik tersebut datang dan memberi kepastian kapan Luka bisa mengambil kembali pesanan pakaiannya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian sudah melakukannya, _kan?_" tanya Miku dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

Luka tersenyum dan melirik temannya. "Lebih dari satu kali, kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan selama satu tahun ini?" jawab Luka dengan nada tetap tenang.

Miku tersentak. Ia bertepuk tangan dngan volume yang tidak begitu besar.

"Akhirnya…"

"Nyonya, pakaian anda akan selesai 5 hari lagi," jawab karyawan butik itu pada Luka sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas kwitansi.

Luka mengangguk. "Kalau begitu seperti biasa, hubungi aku jika sudah selesai ya," Luka beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan bangunan toko itu bersama Miku tentunya.

"Apa dia masih sesibuk dulu?" tanya Miku yang berjalan beriringan dengan Luka.

Luka mengangguk. Ia menenteng tasnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana ya kondisi kandungan Meiko?" gumam Luka.

Miku berhenti. Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumahnya sekarang?"

Luka menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Miku, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk menjenguk Meiko di kediamannya.

Sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional berada di sebuah lahan yang cukup luas. Miku dan Luka menekan bel yang berada pada tembok pagar.

"Kira-kira dia ada di rumah tidak ya?"

Luka mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia mencoba menghangatkan dirinya, musim dingin sebentar lagi datang. Sebuah syal dengan bahan yang cukup tebal masih tidak cukup menghangatkan dirinya.

Suara pintu rumah terbuka terdengar. Sosok wanita dengan perut yang sedikit membesar keluar. Meiko benar-benar terlihat sangat memiliki sosok keibuan saat mengandung anaknya.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tidak bilang dulu akan datang," Meiko bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu pagar, namun melihat kondisi Meiko, Luka memutuskan untuk membuka pagar dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tetap di sana, tidak baik untuk usia kandunganmu," ucap Luka sambil membuka pengunci gerbang itu.

Meiko menyajikan dua buah cangkir _medium _cokelat hangat.

"Kira-kira kapan anak ini akan lahir?" tanya Miku sambil mengusap-usap perut Meiko yang membesar.

Meiko tersenyum memandangi perutnya. "Mungkin bulan depan,"

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Luka sambil meletakan cangkir berisi cokelat panasnya.

Meiko mengangguk.

"Apa? Kalau tiba-tiba kandunganmu mengalami kontraksi bagaimana? Apa Akaito tidak memikirkannya?" Luka terlihat khawatir. Meiko tersenyum. Ia menggeleng.

"Dia sangat mencemaskanku awalnya, namun aku yakin, aku bisa melakukan ini semua sendiri, lagipula aku masih bisa menghubungi kalian," jelas Meiko.

Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir, sahabatnya yang satu ini masih bisa begitu tenang memikirkan ini semua.

"Hmm, masing-masing dari kita harus memiliki bayi perempuan untuk mendampingi bayi Meiko," ucap Miku. Ia masih membayangkan hal-hal menarik jika mereka bertiga benar-benar menjadi seorang _besan._

"Oh iya Luka, kau sendiri bagaimana? Ada rencana untuk memiliki bayi dekat-dekat ini?" Meiko sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan ketika keadaannya benar-benar seperti ini.

"Mungkin nanti," Luka menghela napas. Membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa kecil.

"Baguslah, setidaknya ada keinginan untuk itu," Meiko tersenyum.

"Usaha mencoba membuatnya sudah, _kan?_"

Benar-benar obrolan orang-orang dewasa. Meiko masih seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja! Pertanyaan Miku dan kau selalu sama," jawab Luka dengan sedikit malas-malasan.

Miku dan Meiko terkekeh. "Ah, kalau begitu, kita lihat hasilnya nanti…"

.

.

.

.

Luka menyisipkan rambutnya pada sela-sela telinganya. Ia memegang erat pinggiran wastafel dan membasuh mulutnya dengan air yang keluar dari keran yang berada pada wastafel itu. Luka mengamati raut wajahnya. Benar-benar pucat. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit hari itu.

Karena Gakupo yang kebetulan sedang dipenuhi berbagai macam jadwal, Luka harus pergi ke rumah sakit seorang diri. Ia ingin meminta tolong pada Meiko dan Miku. Namun Meiko sepertinya sedang disibukan kegiatan mengurus anaknya yang baru lahir 4 bulan yang lalu.

"Nyonya Luka Kamui," panggil sang perawat.

Luka berjalan pelan menuju ruangan itu. Beberapa pasang mata mengamatinya, wajah Luka memang sangat familiar saat ini.

Sang dokter tersenyum. Ia mengenal Luka—ya tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang wanita yang dipilih oleh seorang selebritis papan atas macam Gakupo?

.

"_Selamat ya Luka-san, anda akan memiliki seorang bayi,"_

.

Luka terdiam mengamati perutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dirinya kini tengah membawa calon bayi dalam perutnya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahu Gakupo nanti. Luka tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Pak, berhenti di sini," Luka memberhentikan taksi yang sedang ia tumpangi tepat di depan rumahnya. Setelah membayar tarif taksi, Luka bergegas masuk ke rumahnya.

Ia berpikir keras mengenai cara menyampaikan hal ini pada Gakupo.

Luka mencari kontak nomor Miku di ponselnya. Lalu menghubungi wanita itu.

Tidak dapat dihubungi. Luka mencobanya sekali lagi. Tetap tidak bisa.

Akhirnya wanita itu menyerah. Ia melempar tubuhnya di atas sofa. Mengamati langit-langit rumahnya.

Ia membayangkan betapa ramainya rumah itu dengan adanya kehadiran sosok anak kecil. Dan Gakupo cukup siaga dengan mempersiapkan rumah itu, rumah dengan 3 kamar yang nantinya _mungkin _akan terisi semua.

Luka membayangkan jika anaknya adalah perempuan, ia membayangkan betapa cantiknya anak itu dengan dianugerahi mata bagaikan Gakupo.

Ah Luka pipi Luka menjadi hangat. Ia tersenyum dengan bayang-bayangnya.

Luka kembali meraih ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan untuk Gakupo.

Untuk memastikan dirinya benar-benar hamil, ia membeli alas tes kehamilan sebelum pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Lalu bergegas memastikan perkataan sang dokter.

Luka menyadari akan kesibukan menunggu hasil tesnya dan perkiraan bahwa Gakupo yang tidak mungkin membalas pesan darinya secepat yang ia inginkan. Luka memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas sofa dan mencoba untuk tidur siang.

"Satu…dua…tiga…action!"

Beberapa kru memperhatikan dan bersiap-siap dengan tugas mereka. Sementara beberapa diantara para pemain yang belum mendapat giliran tampil mengamati akting para pemain yang saat itu sedang memerankan tokohnya.

"Kau tahu? Hidup seperti itu sama saja bukan hidup,"

"Mia! Ini semua aku lakukan demi kau, apa kau tidak pernah sedikitpun mengerti bagaimana posisiku?"

"Hh, untuk apa? Posisi yang lebih sulit bahkan dengan mudah dan benar dijalani oleh beberapa orang di luar sana,"

"Cut! Bagus, siapkan _scene _berikutnya,"

Gakupo tersenyum puas. "Woohoo!"

"Kau terlihat senang sekali," Dell melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia mengamati Gakupo yang sangat berenergi hari itu.

"Ah iya ini, tadi aku melihat ponselmu berbunyi, ada pesan sepertinya," Dell memberikan ponsel Gakupo pada si pemilik.

.

**Mine**

_Hari ini kau pulang pukul berapa?_

.

Dengan cekatan ia membalas pesan itu. Melihat waktu diterimanya pesan itu, ia sedikit kecewa. Seharusnya sudah sejak tadi ia membalas pesan itu. Terkadang ia begitu kesal pada kesibukannya saat ini. Gakupo bersumpah akan berhenti menggandrungi dunia _entertain _setelah kontrak yang sudah ia tanda tangani usai secara keseluruhan.

Ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya dengan Luka.

.

.

.

.

Luka merapikan meja makan. Ia tidak sabar memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada Gakupo. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Gakupo nantinya.

.

_Luka memandangi alas tes kehamilan yang ia pegang. Dua garis merah menandakan bahwa dirinya positif sedang mengandung anak dari Gakupo._

_Perasaan gugup dan senang bercampur dalam dirinya. Air mata bahagia terlihat terbendung di pelupuk matanya._

.

Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, Luka menuju ruang tamu dan menunggu Gakupo pulang. Hari itu ia tampil seperti biasa, dengan terusan yang panjangnya tepat di atas lutut, terusan itu bermotif bunga-bunga dengan dasar berwarna biru ke abu-abuan, terkesan _vintage _dengan bagian kerah yang membentuk setengah bagian bunga berwarna putih polos.

Ia mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda. Benar-benar terlihat sederhana namun tetap mempesona.

"_Tadaima…_" suara khas Gakupo membuat Luka menoleh kearah lorong pintu ruang tamu. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri sosok yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

Luka membantu Gakupo menenteng jaketnya. Lalu meletakan jaket itu pada gantungan jaket yang disediakan di ujung ruang tamu, di sebelah lemari kaca yang bersebelahan juga dengan televisi.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Gakupo sembari melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Seperti biasa, dan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya," Luka menghela napas.

"Mau aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

Gakupo tidak dapat menolak tawaran Luka. Luka tersenyum dan bergegas menyiapkan air hangat untuk Gakupo.

.

"_Kau akan menikah dengan Gakupo dan kau tidak bisa menolak itu,"_

.

Luka sadar bahwa perkataan mendiang ayahnya saat itu membawanya pada takdir yang kini ia kehendaki. Berdiri di sebelah Gakupo dan berdampingan dengannya hingga maut yang hanya memisahkan jasad mereka.

"Nah, malam ini kita akan makan malam apa?" tanya Gakupo. Ia baru saja turun dari kamar dan selesai mandi.

Luka menunjuk meja makan dengan isyarat dagunya. Lalu menopang dagu menggunakan tangan kanannya. "_Ittadakimasu.._" Gakupo menggerakan sumpitnya dan mulai menyantap masakan Luka.

Luka tersenyum mengamati Gakupo lalu mulai menyantap makanannya juga. "_Bon apetit.._"

Suasana malam yang tenang membuat keduanya merasakan perasaan tenang. Belum lagi hawa rumah yang tidak terpengaruh dengan dinginnya keadaan di luar sana.

Gakupo memasukan porsi terakhir makan malamnya, lalu meminum segelas penuh porsi minumannya.

"Hn." Luka membersihkan mulutnya dengan lap yang sudah ia sediakan sebelumnya.

"Gakupo.." Luka tidak dapat menahan raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Ia gugup menunggu reaksi apa yang akan Gakupo tunjukan.

"Ada apa?" Gakupo beranjak dari kursinya. Ia baru saja akan membereskan peralatan-peralatan makan mereka.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskannya," lanjut Luka. Gakupo menoleh kearah Luka dan tersenyum. Ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Luka sedikit kesal. Namun perasaan bahagianya saat itu tidak dapat mengalahkan kekesalannya sekalipun.

"Tadi pagi aku… pergi ke rumah sakit," Luka masih duduk manis pada kursi meja makan.

Gakupo menoleh, sosok Luka masih dapat ia lihat dari posisinya yang kini sedang meletakan piring-piring kotor pada tempat cuci piring.

"Kau sakit?" dengan cekatan ia kembali menuju ruang makan dan menghampiri Luka. Berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia menekuk lutut di sebelah Luka. Luka memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Gakupo yang kini sedang duduk menekuk lutut di lantai—dihadapannya.

"Aku sedang mengandung Kamui kecil,"

Gakupo terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat bertolak belakang dengan raut wajah tenang yang biasanya terlihat. Ia bangkit dan berdiri. Masih menatap ke sepasang mata milik istrinya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Luka?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Luka bangkit. Ia meraih kedua tangan Gakupo.

"Kau masih meragukan ini?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum lembut.

Gakupo langsung menghempaskan kedua tangan Luka. Luka sedikit terkejut, namun langsung melepas tawanya seketika itu juga, setelah melihat Gakupo melompat kegirangan tepat dihadapannya.

Sadar akan kehilangan kendalinya, Gakupo menoleh kearah Luka. Ia tersenyum.

"Ah maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol reaksiku," Gakupo tersenyum. Rona bahagia benar-benar terpancar dari wajah yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu.

Gakupo menarik Luka kedalam pelukan bahagianya. Merasakan perasaan bahagia bersama-sama dengan sosok Luka—istrinya—orang yang hingga akhir nanti akan bersamanya. Malam itu atmosfir kekeluargaan benar-benar terasa hadir di dalam kediaman mereka berdua…

.

.

.

.

_Nah selesai chapter berikut ini, author menyampaikan beribu-ribu kata maaf karena mungkin alurnya sedikit kecepetan, tapi sebenernya imajinasi author masih panjang tentang fic ini, bahkan nanti bisa mengalahkan rekor season sinetron terbanyak #plak._

_Ah iya, maaf juga author sampaikan pada salah satu reviewers yang meminta author menceritakan masa kecil Gakupo dan Luka. Hmm author pikir akan lebih seru lagi jika pembaca mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan anak-anak Gakupo dan Luka nantinya._

_Sepertinya ini chapter kedua sebelum terakhir hehehehe. Chapter berikutnya tinggal dibaca aja. Monggoh._

_-Akhisa Funabashi._


	5. Chapter 5

**(!)**

**Disclaimer**

_**Vocaloid**__**© Yamaha Corporation**_

Ini adalah fic pengganti untuk partner sesama author di kelas, _**Uchiha Ry-chan.**_ Yang benar-benar ingin mengintip bagaimana kehidupan Luka dan Gakupo.

Created by _**Akihisa Funabashi**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku sedang mengandung Kamui kecil," _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_5 tahun kemudian…_

Matahari sore itu terlihat indah. Musim semi yang membuat sebuah halaman rumah minimalis menjadi indah tidak berhenti menyajikan keindahan luar biasa dari warna warni yang terhamoar di sana. Jajaran bermacam-macam bunga menghiasi keadaan taman yang lumayan luas tepat di depan bangunan rumah. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambutnya yang bergelombang mondar mandir. Ia mengenakan baju terusan mini dengan motif bunga-bunga yang memenuhi kain itu. Dengan senyum cerianya gadis kecil itu menenteng alat penyiram tanaman. Saat mendapati seekor kupu-kupu terbang di sekelilingnya, ia berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Ia sesekali menoleh ke sosok wanita yang duduk di bangku taman halaman depan rumahnya itu. Lalu tersenyum pada wanita itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu kembali berusaha menangkap kupu-kupu yang masih terbang mengelilinginya itu.

Gadis kecil itu melompat dan..

.

**Hap**

.

"Mika, jangan sakiti kupu-kupu itu," wanita yang tengah menggenggam cangkir kecil tehnya itu tersenyum. Sementara gadis kecil itu—Mika, ia melepas kembali serangga cantik yang kini berada dalam kurungan tangannya.

Mika melompat dan melambaikan tangannya pada kupu-kupu itu yang kembali terbang bebas, ikut menikmati keindahan taman tersebut.

"Ibu, kira-kira kapan ayah pulang?" tanya Mika pada wanita yang sedang duduk sembari menyeruput teh jamuan sorenya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, kenapa? Kau rindu ayah?" wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang ia gulung keatas itu menghampiri Mika. Kaos putih dan celana yang tidak terlalu ketat berwarna senada dengan kaosnya pas melekat pada tubuhnya. Wanita itu memang selalu cocok berpakaian apa saja.

"Sangat.." Mika menggenggam tangan wanita itu—ibunya yang sebelumnya sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk Mika.

"Jadi acara berkebunmu sudah selesai?" tanya ibu Mika.

.

_**Tiin tiin tiin**_

.

Mata Mika membelalak lebar. Iris berwarna birunya membuat gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Ayah!" Mika berlari kecil menuju pintu pagar yang menghubungkan halaman rumahnya dengan halaman parkir mobil.

"Hati-hati, Mika.."

Sosok tinggi dengan rambut ungu yang terikat bak ekor kuda pada bagian belakang kepala sosok itu menaiki tangga pintu pagar. Ia menangkap sosok kecil—Mika yang berlari kearahnya.

"Halo Mika kecil," orang itu mencubit pipi kanan Mika. Lalu mengangkat Mika ke gendongannya.

Wanita itu—ibu Mika mendekat kearah sosok itu—ayah Mika.

"Perjalanan panjang, huh?" wanita itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tahu itu, Luka.." ucap sosok pria dihadapannya—Gakupo.

"Mika, biarkan ayahmu istirahat dulu," Luka membuka kedua tangannya, membujuk Mika—putri mereka untuk berpindah ke gendongannya.

Mika menolak.

"Sayang, ayahmu baru akan mandi, jadi lebih baik kita tunggu di dalam saja." Luka tersenyum. Ia sedikit kurang sabaran.

"Baiklah, ayah akan menggendongmu sampai ke dalam, lalu ayah boleh mandi, ya?"

Mika mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangann pada Luka yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Luka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak pertamanya.

Setelah Gakupo membersihkan dirinya, ia berkumpul bersama Mika dan Luka di ruang tamu. Suasana kekeluargaan sangat terasa saat itu. Sudah 6 bulan Gakupo tidak berkumpul bersama mereka karena tuntutan profesinya.

"Jadi malam ini Miku dan Meiko mengajak kita makan malam?" tanya Gakupo sambil bermain dengan Mika dan remot televisi di ruang tamu.

"Hn, kau bisa ikut kan? Sudah tiga kali lebih kau melewatkan reuni kerabat seperti ini," Luka yang duduk di sebelah Gakupo menarik Mika ke pangkuannya.

"Jadi malam ini kita akan bertemu bibi Meiko dan bibi Miku, bu?" Mika menoleh keatasnya agar dapat melihat wajah ibunya sembari memainkan remot televisi di genggamannya.

Luka tersenyum lembut kearah Mika sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mencium dahi Mika.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku sudah menyelesaikan kontrak filmku yang satu ini.." jelas Gakupo, ia menopang kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memandangi Luka.

Wajah Luka masih tetap sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tetap membuat Gakupo merasakan keberuntungan karena dapat menjadi orang yang hidup bersama dengan Luka. Ia memainkan ujung-ujung rambut Luka yang menjuntai ke bagian depan tubuh Luka.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka melirik ke jam dinding. "Tujuh nanti,"

Mika bangkit dari pangkuan Luka, ia berjalan menjauh. "Aku lupa! Kimmy kemana ya?"

Kimmy adalah kucing Mika, jenisnya menyerupai anggora namun memiliki bulu yang tidak begitu lebat, Kimmy berwarna abu-abu dan masih berukuran kecil.

"Kau bilang Miku sedang hamil kan?" Gakupo meraih koran yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu.

Luka menatap ke layar televisi, ia mengangguk. Masih mendengarkan apa yang Gakupo bicarakan.

"Meiko bahkan sudah melahirkan anak ketiganya, bukan?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Posisinya sedikit bergeser mendekat ke Luka. Ia melebarkan tangannya ke belakang sandaran sofa tempat Luka duduk.

Luka bergidik. Ia menoleh. Gakupo memang masih memandangi lembar koran yang ia pegang, namun kini posisinya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Luka tersenyum, ia meletakan remot televisi yang semula ia pegang. Gakupo memandangi gerak-gerik Luka dengan lirikannya yang menurutnya tidak Luka perhatikan.

Luka meletakan tangannya pada bahu Gakupo.

"Jadi akan mengarah kemanakah pembicaraan ini?" suara Luka begitu membuat Gakupo tidak bisa menyembunyikan niatannya. Gakupo menoleh dan mendapati wajah wanita itu sudah berada pada bahunya, memandang kearahnya.

"Ibu, ayah, syukurlah, ternyata Kimmy ada di dapur," Mika berjalan masuk dari arah dapur dan membuat kedua orangtuanya sedikit terkejut, namun posisinya masih seperti sebelum Mika memasuki ruangan itu.

"Benarkah?" Luka memalingkan wajahnya dari Gakupo. Ia menunggu Mika menyambut uluran tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di antara Gakupo dan Luka. Mengelus-elus kucing yang kini ada pada gendongannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai ya, Luka-_chan_.." Gakupo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Luka mendorong pelan wajah Gakupo agar menoleh kearah lain.

.

.

.

Tempat makan itu menyerupai sebuah restoran besar. Beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas makan malamnya nyaris berpakaian formal semua. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan urusan pekerjaan. Namun adapula yang terlihat seperti keluarga besar jarang berkumpul dan kini menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan makan malam bersama.

Akaito berbincang-bincang dengan Gakupo dan Len, namun pria itu juga tengah terlihat sedang mengawasi Kiku—anak pertamanya yang sedang bermain dengan Tomoki—anak keduanya yang berbaring pada _kereta bayi._ Meiko menimang-nimang anak ketiganya di gendongannya sembari asik berbincang-bincang dengan Miku dan Luka.

Para pria sedang menikmati pembicaraannya saat itu juga.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan siap jika harus memiliki anak lagi dalam waktu dekat ini…" ucap Meiko.

Miku dan Luka terbelalak. "Jadi kau berencana akan memiliki anak lagi?" tanya Miku.

Meiko terkekeh. "Benar juga, sepertinya ini adalah anak terakhirku.." ucapnya lagi.

Miku dan Luka menghela napas. Yang benar saja, Meiko bisa-bisa kewalahan mengurusi anak-anaknya yang jarak umurnya berdekatan ini.

"Eh iya, kira-kira bagaimana kabar Rin dan Kaito ya?" Luka menopang dagunya, membayangkan hal-hal hebat yang menimpa dua rekan kerjanya yang beberapa bulan lalu baru menggelar pernikahan mereka.

"Ah, Kaito bilang, dia akan segera membuka toko bunga seusai acara bulan madunya dari Phuket.." jawab Miku.

Luka dan Miku sudah berhenti menjadi karyawan toko bunga Shion, namun mereka masih sering berhubungan dengan Rin maupun Kaito.

"Kira-kira nama anakmu nanti siapa, Miku?" tanya Luka sembari mengusap-usap perut Miku.

Miku tersenyum. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Menerawang jauh nama yang terbaik untuk calon putrinya nanti.

"Mia atau Tara.."

"Ah, cantik sekali.."

"Dan kau, Luka, kapan kau akan mencarikan teman untuk Mika?" tanya Meiko. Miku mengangguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Meiko.

Luka terdiam. Ia sedikit bingung. "Aku rasa Kimmy sudah menjadi teman yang baik baginya di rumah, aku belum siap melepas Mika di taman kanak-kanak.."

Meiko dan Miku tertawa. Membuat para pria—suami mereka menoleh kearah mereka.

"Bukan itu maksudku…"

Luka melongo heran.

"Memangnya apa yang Meiko katakan?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Dia bilang, kapan aku mencarikan teman untuk Mika,"

Len, Gakupo, dan Akaito—yang masih sibuk dengan dua anaknya, ikut terkekeh.

Luka merasa seperti hanya dia orang yang benar-benar tidak mengerti istilah-istilah seperti itu. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Kapan kita punya anak lagi, Luka..." Gakupo mengucapkan itu dengan lancar, tanpa memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan wajah Luka ekspresikan.

"Nah!" Len terkekeh.

Wajah Luka merona. Ia tertawa kecil. Membayangkan betapa polosnya dirinya hingga saat ini.

Mereka hanyut dalam obrolan-obrolan yang panjang.

Reuni keluarga memang indah, bukan?

Gelapnya malam tidak membuat mereka berhenti berbicara.

.

_Rasa ikhlas itu pada dasarnya akan muncul meskipun dengan diawali rasa terpaksa, kita harus bisa membiasakan diri dengan itu semua. Itulah gunanya Tuhan menciptakan kata Mencoba._

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

_Akhir yang kurang jelas, namun begitulah adanya. Saya sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal khekhekhekhe. Dan oh iya, terima kasih bagi para pembaca setia fic ini, saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih sekali. Dan juga para reviewers yang tiada hentinya menasihati saya dan membuat saya tidak malas menulis fic. Terima kasih juga untuk __**Uchiha Ry-chan**__ yang udah ngajarin banyak hal. Awww __**Ry**__ lupppp youuuu *digeplak*_

_Sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnya, semoga saja WB tidak menyerang saya ya minna-san! ^^_


End file.
